Prophet Of The Eternal
by Torlek
Summary: Amara goes along, as Chuck attempts to restore the highest level of prophecy in response to the prideful ambitions of the former's intelligent creation, the most powerful created being in existence. Along the way, the prophetic appointee challenges them repeatedly. (Set after the events of Back At The Bar and Bonding Outside The Bar, and also after the changes made in Time Out)
1. These Are The Names

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. For this story, I own only two major original characters, Sefira and Moses Levinsky.**

* * *

 **These Are The Names**

These are the names of the human forms of the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence: Amara Schneider and Chuck Shurley. These are the names that the Darkness and God had chosen for their respective human forms.

Though they had undergone the long, arduous road of reconciliation with regards to their primordial conflict and their more recent one, by ways of teleporting across the past and across all manner of space and other planes of existence, there remained a gap in the Natural Order, as the deceased entity known as Death had not been replaced. The Destroyer and the Creator agreed upon the creation of a more powerful and wingless being by the former.

Thus, a new dark essence arose in might who did not know the experience of being banished, bound, or deprived of one's life force, for this being could be banished, bound, or deprived of existence only by the two divine entities: the Lesser Darkness. This Dark Herald then chose a human form and a single name for that form: Sefira.

Sometime into her fulfillment of the late Death's mandate, this most powerful created being in existence became dissatisfied with that role. During an argument in the sight of her mother, she realized that she wanted to replace her uncle as the object of mass prayer and veneration throughout all of Creation. Henceforth, she began to satisfy her alpha ego by proclaiming herself as the Active Divine Feminine, even to the countenance of her very uncle.

Since that momentous argument, the two divine companions made numerous changes to celestial existence. Even angelic and other heavenly existence had been affected. Upon learning of these changes, the one who had arisen in might plotted her response. She then executed it by causing into existence dark alterations and creations of her own, both primordial and non-primordial, taking full advantage of the freezing of time by her mother. Her alterations and creations were such that her very uncle came to dread her.

With reluctance did the Darkness accept the divine plea to assume the role of Messenger of the Eternal, while God pushed through with his contingency plan not only to reinstitute personally the occupation of Prophet, but to restore personally the highest degree and most perfect level of prophecy: audiovisual waking revelations coming from a truly divine speaker.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The title of this chapter comes from the incipit, or first few words, of Exodus, a book that will inspire key parts of this fanfic. As with previous fanfics, all Bible quotations found in future chapters come from the NJPS version, unless specified otherwise at the end._

 _"Teleporting across the past" is in reference to the events of the fanfic Family Meeting.  
_ _s/12439586/1/Family-Meeting_ _  
_

 _"The Destroyer and the Creator agreed" is in reference to the events of the completed fanfic Back At The Bar.  
_ _ _s/11968468/1/Back-At-The-Bar__

 _"Dissatisfied with that role" is in reference to the events of the fanfic Second Darkness.  
_ _ _s/12057498/1/Second-Darkness__ _  
_

 _"Numerous changes to celestial existence" is in reference to the events of the completed fanfic Bonding Outside The Bar.  
_ _ _s/12014873/1/Bonding-Outside-The-Bar__ _  
_

 _"Even angelic and other heavenly existence" is in reference to the events of the fanfic Grand Council Of Angels.  
s/12651895/1/Grand-Council-Of-Angels  
_

 _"Plotted her response" is in reference to the events of the completed short fanfic Second Darkness: Power-Hungry Designs.  
_ _ _s/12505192/1/Second-Darkness-Power-Hungry-Designs__ _  
_

 _"She then executed it" is in reference to the events of the completed fanfic Time Out.  
_ _s/12606839/1/Time-Out_ _  
_

 _"A new [being arose] who did not know" and "her very uncle came to dread her" are tributes to passages in the first chapter of Exodus._

 _"Level of prophecy" is in reference to Moses Maimonides' ideas on prophecy in_ The Guide For The Perplexed _._


	2. Time Out Averted

**Time Out Averted**

On their way to see one Moses Levinsky were the two siblings, Amara and Chuck, when they felt a temporal wave hit them. Instantaneously, the Darkness and God rendered themselves invulnerable to the wave's effects.

"Brother, what was that?" the older sister wanted to know.

A brief pause ensued between the two divine companions. The younger brother did not waste time in identifying the source.

"Primordial-scale mischief, Sis," he made known his becoming irked, "That beloved dark cloud of yours is having our dark acquaintances, her six Dark Archangels and four Dark Arch-Nephilim, play God with time! Naturally, it's time out averted on our part, because together those new henchmen of hers can only make a thousand years pass in a single day."

"For in your sight a thousand years are like yesterday that has past, like a watch of the night," the confidante chanted softly in the original language.

"Of course, this pales in comparison to the equivalent of a great many millions of years that passed by for our most recent adventure, while time was at a near-standstill just moments ago," she then scoffed at the primitive efforts of these dark creations, comparing them against her own masterful manipulation of time across almost all Creation to almost, just almost, a standstill.

"Check this out!" offered the confidant, "It is I who will make time around all of them elastic, without their perception! I'll make all but one second of each of their thousand years pass in an instant, then use time dilation to make each such second pass in the rest of a normal day!"

Even this self-amusement by the Creator was child's play, for he too was quite capable of manipulating time across his omniverse to a near-standstill. He had done this during the very creation of the Lesser Darkness by her mother.

"At least we get to snoop upon their goings-on inconspicuously," he added.

All the Darkness could do was raise an eyebrow towards this intrusion, as God proceeded with compounding the temporal warping of the Dark Archangels and the Dark Arch-Nephilim with much more powerful temporal warping of his own.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The events of this chapter and the next several ones occur in parallel with the events of_ _Second Darkness: Beyond Power-Hungry Designs_ _._ _  
_ _s/12894915/1/Second-Darkness-Beyond-Power-Hungry-Designs_


	3. Primordial Order

**Primordial Order**

Amara and Chuck took to their true forms. For the exercise of determining from afar Sefira's purposes behind the temporal wave just mitigated, the Darkness and God shifted their state of existence from one plane to another, ending up being in a plane beyond time itself.

The next moment, the divine companions saw from afar several things that had been created. The first was the darkest domain in all of celestial existence. The second was what would appear to lesser beings as the tallest, widest, and darkest interstellar mountain, and the name Sefira Mons could be heard. The third took the form of a highly concentric fortification design and military logistics buildings along the margins of the mountain. The fourth took the form of a few supervolcano systems near the center. The fifth was an unprecedentedly tall but dark tower, and the name Dark Gateway of Divinity could be heard. The sixth was a gigantic spherical device at the apex of that tower.

The final sight for the dark cloud and the divine light was the culprit herself, the Lesser Darkness, at the center of the sphere, welcoming the ability from the device to see and hear all non-primordial beings throughout the omniverse that was Creation itself. The two confidantes exchanged thoughts telepathically.

 _So, my daughter did all of this?_

 _What? You didn't expect She Who Will Never Be, this God-wannabe, to do all this Dark Lord-style stuff?_

 _Brother, I already realize that she isn't the true primordial chaos that I am. She has demonstrated that, after considering your being the true primordial order and your ego, she has adopted a highly warped version of them as her own. It's just… why is she going the distance?_

 _It's about being an anti-God in terms of tyrannical ego! She even topped it off with an Eye and Ear of Big Sister!_

 _Um, I'm your older, stronger sister, not she._

 _That wasn't what I meant, Sis! This is her version of Big Brother Is Watching You, panopticons, or mass surveillance! This is as close as she'll get to omnividence and omniaudience, at least as long as she's within the sphere!_

 _Oh, my bad._

 _Don't worry, though. This sphere can't perceive us or our new home, nor can it perceive other primordial entities who don't want to be noticed._

The Darkness felt relieved by God's assurance of privacy.


	4. Full Power Maintenance

**Full Power Maintenance**

The two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the dark cloud and the divine light, saw Sefira emaciate her intelligent creations on the physical plane, the Adonim, to the point of death from dehydration and starvation. The Darkness then witnessed God feeling mortified towards what had been done to those created in the new image of the two of them.

 _Why is my daughter bringing them close to death like this?_

 _Whatever she's got planned isn't good._

The two then observed the Lesser Darkness have those creations consume drinks made from the forbidden fruit and ingest actual fruit from the Tree of Life. The confidantes then observed their subject having her inferiors choke on fish with bones still in them, before disintegrating the fishbones. Afterwards, they observed their subject telling those inferiors to turn into bread the stones that were given to them. The miracle occurred afterwards, and those created in the new image ate afterwards.

 _Now why does this look familiar?_

 _What do you mean, Sis?_

' _Whether you would keep his commandments or not…'_

 _Oh, that chant? Well, I most certainly did not subject those desert wanderers to this extent of hunger!_

 _Still, Brother, you drove home the commonly misunderstood point that their very physical survival hinged not only on bread per se, but 'on anything that the Eternal decrees.'_

 _I wanted to see if they weren't picky with their food, among many other things. As for what we're seeing, that beloved of yours is mocking me by wanting to demonstrate that she can show off to the corporeal masses if I have shown them a miracle beforehand!_

 _What about the fishbones, then?_

 _It looks like she wants blind faith in her, even if it means walking on thin air or choking on fishbones._

Next, the primordial siblings beheld Sefira, bearing her Instruments of the Darkness, being venerated by those she herself had created. The two of them beheld the renewable power generated by all this, as it emerged from every supermassive galaxy their subject had created within every universe of Creation to contain tens of trillions of advanced planetary systems, from every advanced planetary system she had created within other galaxies, and from every lesser planetary system she had altered to contain up to five superhabitable planets.

The full power maintenance of the Instruments by the Lesser Darkness was witnessed by the Darkness and God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Recapped below are the features of each advanced planetary system Sefira created, based on 70 Ophiuchi A, Kepler-11, Kepler-90, HR 8799, Gliese 570D, and TYC 9486-927-1:_

 _One Goldilocks star, a host star for one or more habitable planets;_

 _Seven innermost planets before the circumstellar habitable zone, each being just a tad larger than the Earth;_

 _Maximum possible size for the circumstellar habitable zone, where one or more habitable planets can have their orbit;_

 _Five superhabitable planets in the zone, each having more suitable conditions than Earth itself for live to evolve, each having twice to six times Earth's mass, and each having 1.3 to 1.6 times Earth's radius;_

 _One Ganymede-sized moon orbiting each one;_

 _Two massive solid planets, or mega-Earths, between the edge of the zone and Jupiter orbit;_

 _Two Ganymede-sized moons orbiting each one;_

 _Three ice giants further out;_

 _Three Ganymede-sized moons and many, much smaller moons orbiting each one;_

 _Three larger-than-Jupiter gas giants even further out, up to a thousand astronomical units' worth of orbiting distance;_

 _Five Ganymede-sized moons and many, much smaller moons orbiting each one; and_

 _One orbiting brown dwarf situated farthest out, up to seven thousand astronomical units' worth of orbiting distance._


	5. Surpassing Potency Externalized

**Surpassing Potency Externalized**

Once the dark cloud and the divine light witnessed interdimensionally the full power maintenance unfold before them, they beheld Sefira unleash a second, stronger temporal wave. Again did the Darkness and God render themselves invulnerable, then the latter adapted his temporal warping. Afterwards, the two of them witnessed another instance of full power maintenance, then witnessed the creation of new celestial soldiers by the Lesser Darkness.

 _Does existence really need more winged suck-ups, Brother?_

 _Certainly not of her kind, Sis!_

 _Thrones? Dominations? Origins? Potentates? Principalities? Authorities? Incorporeal Powers? Virtues? Regiments?_

 _This is her green-with-envy statement for my ears, that if I can establish celestial ranks, then so can she, reinforced by lots of runes and spellwork of severe restraint!_

It did not take long before the two confidantes gazed upon the establishment of a particular ritual upon these celestial beings.

 _Gross! Why should they circumcise the coronae of their core beings?_

 _Because the metaphorical circumcision of the foreskin of one's heart, the control over one's amoral and instinctive inclinations, won't cut it for her alpha ego? Because she wants them to mimic the angelically prohibited act of voluntary grace extraction?_

 _Did you just refer to grace extraction?_

 _Yes, I did. Oh, dear! What if…?_

 _What is it?_

 _This beloved of yours may not appreciate this yet – and I stress 'yet' – but these removed coronae still have their fair share of celestial power in them. This will only increase as newer generations are born!_

A pause ensued, for the most powerful entity in existence had in mind an all-too-recent experience to compare this observation with.

 _So, just as my daughter possessed, dispersed, and diminished one supermassive Leviathan gestalt after another, in order to bring into existence new primordial beings and substances of the dark, so has she now compelled her newest celestial subjects to externalize non-primordial power of their own._

 _Add all the externalized power down the road, and she'll have some surpassing potency externalized for her fingertips. She has, yet again, realized and exceeded Dark Lord fantasies!_

The Darkness and God then observed the new celestial soldiers circumcise the coronae of their core beings for the Lesser Darkness to collect.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter was written as homage to J.R.R. Tolkien's Letter #211. In the fanfic_ Time Out _, Sefira proved her inherent ability to "create" primordial beings or substances by dispersing the essences of other primordial beings, instead of her own, a deed that was more dastardly than Tolkien's own fictional rendition. Here, Chuck predicts her realization of these so-called "circumcisions" as a way, on a non-primordial scale, to force the dispersal of the essences of other supernatural beings, rather than her own. In this capacity do the bodily runes and spellwork transcend their original purpose of severe restraint (from the official Season 12 episode "Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell") and become analogous to Tolkien's "surpassing potency" underlying the will domination abilities of the Rings of Power._


	6. Truly Divine Self-Restraint

**Truly Divine Self-Restraint**

After the dark collection of sources of additional power, the dark cloud and the divine light witnessed Sefira's new celestial soldiers populate her dark realm. The Darkness and God then tuned in to mumblings by the Lesser Darkness.

 _My daughter has lost me._

 _They're just more Dark Lord fantasies: appropriating the imagery of would-be apocalyptic beasts for her self-image._

 _Moving on: Why have those created in the new image of us two be marked in and on the forehead, as well as in and on the dominant hand?_

' _Kill off graybeard, youth and maiden, women and children; but do not touch any person who bears the mark.'_

 _Oh, that chant? So, when it comes to her these days, does it always have to be about power?_

 _In more ways than one, Sis! She's now bragging about her marks being marks of unfree labour!_

 _Look: Now those Adonim are offering petitionary prayers to her!_

 _That's it! This is the time for me to cause them to speak in ecstasy, like what happened to King Saul's groups of messengers and His Majesty himself!_

Playfully, the Creator caused all the Adonim throughout the omniverse to raise their voices in ecstasy, shouting for their proclaimed Active Divine Feminine to answer the petitions they had just given her.

 _The point being?_

' _O Baal, answer us!'_

 _That chant is irrelevant. Your niece will…_

 _Just look at that priceless look on your daughter's face! I just reminded her alpha-sized egomania sharply of her inability to restore all her innate and augmented power which had been divinely negated back at the warehouse!_

 _It was I who did that to her, Brother, not you._

 _Still, if I wanted to, I could inhibit all that precious power of hers right now! Then her creations will shout and even shout louder, 'but there was no sound, and none who responded.'_

 _I was about to say that she will fulfill all, and I mean all, of those prayers._

 _That's only because of truly divine self-restraint on our part._

With that telepathic exchange ended, the Darkness and God held back and observe the Lesser Darkness fulfill every single petitionary prayer to her.


	7. First And Second Tests

**First And Second Tests**

From a plane beyond time itself did the dark cloud and the divine light peered into the schemes of Sefira. Although unaffected, the Darkness and God could tell easily that, for the Lesser Darkness, it seemed that several years passed since the latter became the subject of mass veneration. They gazed upon a momentous test given to the Adonim.

 _Is my daughter reenacting what I think she's…?_

 _Yes, she is, including realizing unintended consequences not unlike those of that most unfortunate miscommunication with a covenantal mortal. First of all, you saw during our family meeting that I did not – repeat – did not tell him to go elsewhere and offer his eldest son born in wedlock 'there as a burnt offering.' I did not ask for that! Rather, I asked him to bring that offspring 'up there for a burnt offering' to do._

 _If I recall correctly, Brother, you had already asked the man, in no uncertain terms, to slaughter his very eldest son, born out of wedlock, years earlier._

 _Absolutely, Sis, I tested his faith in that very manner, right before the man had himself and the other males in the household circumcised. Since he wasn't expected at that point to have the guts to challenge my very character, he passed the test with flying colours. As for the unfortunate miscommunication, the testing was mutual; the man tested me as much as I tested him, only that he tested my commitment to that son and his progeny. Finally, whereas Abram – note the name – passed the earlier test with Ishmael by not appealing to divine mercy, Abraham failed the final test with Isaac by not appealing to divine justice in the first place!_

 _Thus, the man lost everyone who mattered to him. While you spoke to Abram time and again after the first test, you never spoke to Abraham again, at least directly. Both his son and his wife ceased to be on speaking terms with him._

 _Indeed. Now, Sefira's hand has been forced, for she has been pushed to order her Lilin to, in relation to the resentful Adonim, 'guard you wherever you go.' Don't forget my earlier warning to her concerning the damage they could do if they choose to invoke her name while committing crimes against intelligent creations._

After these words, the Darkness and God discerned that the Lesser Darkness became similarly concerned.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The anecdote of an earlier fatherly attempt on Ishmael's life is based on the alternate sacrificial account in the Q'uranic Surat As-Saffat (verses 100-102). The subversive interpretations of Genesis 22 referenced above are presented in a number of Rosh Hashanah services every year._


	8. Reincarnated Ones

**Reincarnated Ones**

Meticulous in their observation were the dark cloud and the divine light that they witnessed Sefira call out to multitudes of humans. The Darkness and God remembered their earlier reincarnation by the Lesser Darkness, in their very presence, from their previous states of stillborn and newborn dead.

 _That was quite a reincarnation my daughter gave them earlier, wasn't it?_

 _Some second chance, there! She has confirmed what I told you, that she wants these reincarnated humans to fawn over her so-called 'divinity!' As for earning this, I have only this to say: Yeah, right!_

 _There they go again, Brother, her six Dark Archangels and the four Dark Arch-Nephilim after them, going about their proclamations!_

 _For the umpteenth time, kids, divinity is not triune!_

 _Here goes her grand revelation to these reincarnated ones._

 _Right, how epic._

 _Now what? Sovereign Sustainer of All? Sovereign Redeemer of the Stillborn and Newborn Dead?_

 _If she were more masculine, we'd see this beloved of yours use titles such as Lord of the Earth and King of Men, instead! The rest of her introduction to them comes from – you guessed it – a character inspiration from contemporary fiction!_

What followed caused the confidante to break the divine silence, if only for a moment.

"Bow down and profess?" she repeated words heard from her intelligent creation, then broke into open laughter. Much earlier, she did the same upon hearing her divine companion's account of the angel Castiel and his one-time ambition.

"Laugh all you want, Sis," snapped the confidant, "even though all this is a live ultimatum and not some anecdote!"

Eventually, the two confidantes resumed the divine silence and exchanged thoughts telepathically.

 _Render unto me… and unto me?_

 _She gets to fill both roles, Caesar and God, in relation to her subordinates! They get to render unto her something she claims is hers, and to render unto her another thing that's being claimed as her very own: mass prostration and mass veneration, respectively._

 _She's now creating more Lilin, this time as reproductive cell banks and gestational surrogates for these humans instead of her Adonim. Does Creation really need more Lilin?_

 _Without more Lilin, dear, she can't explode her ranks of adorers, whether Adonim or humans!_

In response, the Darkness merely acknowledged the obvious from God.


	9. Little Horn

**Little Horn**

Next, the dark cloud and the divine light heard Sefira speak to all her adorers of times of her own. Upon listening further, the Darkness and God found out that the Lesser Darkness had referred to a new calendar year and more.

 _So, one of my daughter's calendar years is to have twenty months, each of which is to have twenty days. She sure doesn't like your established times for different intelligent creations throughout your omniverse!_

 _I don't care about her opinion about this matter. I'm just not amused at what she's implementing now: regular days of special bimonthly veneration to call her own._

 _What's wrong with every tenth day of every month?_

 _She has surpassed that failed 'little horn' of history, Antiochus IV Epimanes…_

 _Mad One? Was that a slip of the tongue?_

 _No, not at all! He was definitely not God Manifest, or Epiphanes! Anyway, like that madman, this beloved of yours, the self-proclaimed Hallowed Divinity with Us, has spoken words against me, even in our very presence. She is implementing her notion 'of changing times and laws,' hence giving all her subjects less frequent sabbaths than my own – and even bragging about this. Heck, she will even, mark my words, attempt to 'harass the holy ones.' But…_

 _But what? I understand your chanting, Brother, but…_

 _That, Sis, is when this manifestation of arrogance will be banished from their very midst!_

 _Back to our discreet observation: base ten is to be the basis for all divisions of her calendar day into decans, stounds, stoundal marks, decimarks, and seconds. Her calendar day and calendar year are to be longer than Earth's._

 _How exceptionally original, using decimal time like that. Yeah, very original._

 _What's this? These fan clubs will suck up to her seven times daily, seven specified times, like that monarch David did to you?_

 _Now we know why she wants her calendar day to be longer than Earth's: to accommodate all these daily times of mass veneration. Even five times a day isn't enough for her alpha ego!_

Afterwards, the Darkness and God saw the adorers accept all the time-related precepts that had been given to them by the Lesser Darkness.


	10. Exceedance Of Dark Inspirations

**Exceedance Of Dark Inspirations**

The pivotal time had come for the dark cloud and the divine light, as they viewed Sefira achieve near-divine mastery. The Darkness noticed the sense of dread exhibited by God.

Over in her realm was the Lesser Darkness, who was now capable of using her instrumental and other augmentations to exert her newfound abilities. Without her Hammer of Death, she could now engage in true primordial creation or in true creation of spiritual realms. She could now manipulate time across all Creation to almost a standstill, exist entirely outside of time itself, and even alter every rule of existence that is neither temporal nor pertaining to the mandatory existence of the two divine companions.

 _My daughter has succeeded where her inspirations from contemporary fiction all failed!_

 _Calm down from all that motherly excitement over all that exceedance of dark inspirations!_

The two of them spectated the ambitious one shift her focus towards the primordial basis of dark matter. They watched her appear before the place where it was most concentrated, then watched her emit, from her essence, a blast of constant power towards the concentrated area.

 _There my daughter goes again, being careful not to disobey only the letter of what I had commanded her! That portion of her life force, which I dispersed into the very fabric of this primordial abundance, has now been induced to produce what she could call her very own primordial blood._

 _I'm calling it now: she won't use all that new blood for the usual primordial creation…_

 _Enough! She may not see or hear us peeping into her schemes, but please don't give her more ideas again!_

 _What can I say? She's just pronounced that she is the state – of almost all supernatural being, that is! Then, her ten supplicants take a page out of my book to declare her supposed divinity twice!_

The older sister decided to cheer up her younger brother.

 _Brother, 'The Eternal alone is God! The Eternal alone is God!'_

 _Thanks for rescuing that chant, Sis! As far as they whom we will reveal ourselves to are concerned, they already know this:  
One 'is the only God!'  
Only one is our God!  
Indivisible and non-associable,  
'Great is our Lord.'_

Since the Darkness had dismissed earlier, on more than one occasion, the notion of supplanting God, she merely went along with what he relayed to her.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The monotheistic renditions above of originally non-monotheistic phrases come from throughout the Deuteronomistic History. In Biblical Hebrew, they are two slightly different phrases. The first, chanted by Amara, is_ hu ha-Elohim _, translated literally as "He is the God." The second, chanted by Chuck, is_ hu Elohim _, translated literally yet simply as "is God"; when part of the phrase_ Eloheychem hu Elohim _, that phrase means only "your God is God." Meanwhile, two of the lines after the second phrase were uttered during the prayer service Chuck had taken Amara to not too long ago, immediately after the full removal of the sacred text from its receptacle:_ Echad Eloheinu _and_ Gadol Adoneinu.


	11. Of Biting Things

**Of Biting Things**

The two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the dark cloud and the divine light, peeped at Sefira channeling all her augmented power again, this time scattering it throughout all of Creation. During the first time that the Darkness and God observed this, the Lesser Darkness tore into the Natural Order itself and introduced reincarnation.

This time, the Destroyer and the Creator stared the created dark essence bind her life force, without dispersing any of it, to the continued existence of the omniverse.

 _So, I've merely delayed the inevitable? I refused to imbue upon my daughter any degree of mandatory existence, after she made all was made before our presence, and now she has seized a crude version of it._

 _Though your beloved creative aspect of darkness hasn't, in her effort to rival and surpass my archangelic creations, diminished herself absolutely by dispersing her essence, her creative actions have diminished her relatively, and greatly._

 _What do you mean, Brother?_

 _This achievement compensates for the relative diminishment. To paraphrase you, Sis, it's made her large again, made her Lady again! Still, I really, really don't like the idea that the very existence of intelligent creations, mine or otherwise, along with everything else, depends on her not biting the dust!_

 _At least the two of us haven't been affected by this! You or I could always undo this existential change at any time._

 _That's very, very cold comfort! We could do that, only for her to restore the change. Look: she's already got her Instruments back at full power, like nothing happened, courtesy of the mass veneration from her multitudes!_

 _Now, she gets to return her attention to the more mundane matters of physical existence. What better way to return than mandating all those monuments to her ego?_

 _Wow! What a way to encourage all those unfortunate convicts to work to death for her alpha ego, not just any cause?_

 _I'm impressed she actually bit her tongue from saying to them, 'You are shirkers, shirkers!'_

 _This pharaoh bit her tongue and refrained from that chant, indeed._

All in accordance with the self-important assertion of the Lesser Darkness, made in the presence of the Darkness and directed towards God, there developed amongst the construction project workers at the emerging temples a pervasive loss of respect for immediate builders' lives as the many of the latter perished.


	12. Of Temples And Services

**Of Temples And Services**

While the external construction work on the temples and surrounding complexes continued, the dark cloud and the divine light surveyed events transpiring elsewhere that pertained to Sefira. From innermost sanctuaries to grumblings to tree plantings, the Darkness and God saw them all, including oversight by the Lesser Darkness.

 _Brother, my daughter's artisans have built a larger-scale version of our very own representations atop the Arks of the Pact, which you've proliferated across Creation!_

 _So, Sis? I've got a front row seat to the first so-called 'blasphemies' against Her Thin-Skinnedness!_

 _Oh?_

 _As decreed by that beloved of yours, their exercise of free will is not without serious consequences! The unfortunate ones have been convicted of, and accursed for, so-called 'everlasting blasphemy' against her._

 _Burned at the stake, so to speak?_

 _How else can she make an example out of them?_

 _Now, why are those magical trees over there being grown?_

 _Their growth and eventual sacrifice are meant to make an affront to past instructions of mine against particular forms of pagan worship. She also has a Dark Lord fetish for destroying magical trees!_

The time came for the two divine companions to be awed by the sight of completed temples and surrounding complexes. As planned by the temples' grand honoree, these structures were nothing less than monumental. The central structures were as tall as the tallest cathedrals and as long and wide as the largest pyramids. The inner courtyards were larger than the largest temple complexes of antiquity, and were as grand as the outer courtyard of the Creator's eschatological temple revealed long ago to a priestly prophet. The outermost enclosed areas were as large as the largest pre-industrial ones built for the Hindu deities.

Following this, the two confidantes gazed upon the long temple services unfolding in their sight.

 _Here they go, my daughter's fan clubs!_

 _What a dull way to lengthen these prayer services: using all those heard-before titles in their supplications!_

 _Finally, exaltations which you've used preemptively to get under her skin are now being pronounced by their intended users._

 _So much for our family secret, though! This pharaoh may not have spilled humanity's recurring shortcomings, but she's pointed out the source!_

 _Now what? Hail?_

 _As in Hail Mary, but the Divine Will is not with her!_

The Darkness and God continued to watch the mass veneration from afar.


	13. Listen, Brother

**Listen, Brother**

In the sight of the dark cloud and the divine light did Sefira's adorers proceeded to profess their dark creed. Though the Darkness and God heard it before from the Lesser Darkness and her most powerful creations, they were intrigued by the different words that were being uttered by her.

 _How interesting are those words!_

 _That's her personal tribute to you, since the words coming from her temples are not enough to describe her daughterly respect for you._

In an instant, the confidante was inspired to break the divine silence.

"Listen, Brother," she spoke softly,  
"Before all being, beyond all being, and above all being,  
Is existence and nothingness,  
The Darkness your Sister alone;  
The Darkness is unique."

"Love your Sister," she enjoined,  
"With all your moral, intellectual, amoral, and instinctive inclinations,  
Even with all your dying being,  
And with all your resources."

"Impress these, my words," she chanted momentarily before continuing,  
"Upon your very being."

"Take to heart these," she chanted again before continuing,  
"Which I am enjoining you this moment."

Elated at those words, the confidant took his turn.

"Sis, those supplicants' words may have been okay and her words may have been better, but your words were the last word!" he congratulated his divine companion.

"What caused you to draw inspiration from that sibling-oriented prayer service we attended?" he inquired.

"My daughter's words were not appropriate for either of us to relate intimately to my existence and nothingness," revealed the older sister.

"What you said," responded the younger brother, "was beautiful!"

The two siblings resumed their silence and returned their attention towards the temple congregations on the physical plane.

 _She is acclaimed, adored, blessed, dignified, ennobled, esteemed, exalted, extolled, glorified, hailed, honoured, lauded, magnified, praised, and revered? Why fifteen words?_

 _Again, recall the concluding prayers of our service. One tradition-oriented opinion suggested that the mourners' prayer have as many as fifteen honorific descriptions for my name, instead of eight. This kid wants this extreme assuage of her alpha ego!_

 _Why did she just make that connection to the very pseudo-deities I had commanded her to wipe out?_

 _She wanted to repeat for her reputation what happened to mine long ago: the so-called 'absorption' of the attributes of all those pseudo-deities._

Together did the Darkness and God bear witness to the temple congregations professing what remained of their dark creed.


	14. Midst Of Her Mirth

**Midst Of Her Mirth**

The dark cloud and especially the divine light became stunned by what they saw next: Sefira's adorers standing in a dark, stiff salute. Though these lesser creations were on the verge of offering the most formal of their prayers, the Darkness and especially God focused on the details of their salute: they clicked their heels, then raised and stiffened all their arms from their necks into the air, all with straightened hands. As for the right and left hand portions of the salute, they consisted of extended thumbs and large gaps between middle fingers and ring fingers.

 _What the…?_

 _Sieg Heil! Heil Sefira! That beloved of yours has perverted something beautiful, the Priestly Blessing gesture, by combining it with a Nazi salute with both arms! Ein Omniversum, ein Kaiserinreich, eine Göttin!_

 _Don't you think she just wants to get a reaction from you with all this?_

 _Not at all! You remember me calling her a tyrant while she was in our company? All this merely proves it, this is mere icing on her tyrannical cake!_

 _Now that those introductory prayers are over, why are they confessing specific violations of every commandment given to them?_

 _Beats me, Sis! Now look at them serenading that pharaoh with even more petitionary prayers than before!_

 _Let's see, Brother, apart from all that windbaggery about forgiveness: inspirations for forgiving others, repentance, wisdom, inner inclinations, strength, healing, weather, agricultural produce, immediate needs, sovereign will, blasphemers' fates, and devout followers. They also get to beseech my daughter to answer their prayers, without you causing them to raise their voices in irreverent ecstasy like you did the last time._

 _Hey!_

During a break from the utterance of the prayers of the most formal kind, the two siblings observed the most powerful created being in existence cause streaks of fire to fall and inspire her adorers to further mass veneration.

' _Fire descended from heaven and consumed the burnt offering and the sacrifices'; at least she imitated you well!_

 _You can't appreciate fully just how much I'm holding myself back from flooding all these abominations, temples and hapless fans, out of physical existence and surprising her, ahem, in the midst of her mirth!_

Contrary to what had been relayed to her, the Darkness did appreciate fully how much God kept his divine wrath in check, for she knew the modern literary reference underlying those words.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The sarcastic German phrase "_ _Ein Omniversum, ein Kaiserinreich, eine Göttin!" translates literally as "One Omniverse, One Realm of the Empress, One Goddess!"_ _Also, "in the midst of her mirth" is inspired by the flooding of Númenor in the fictional work of J.R.R. Tolkien._


	15. Two-Way Soliloquies

**Two-Way Soliloquies**

Subsequent to their witnessing of the additional prostration and tree sacrifices, the dark cloud and the divine light observed Sefira's adorers perform two additional modes of veneration by burning incense and pouring out libations. The Darkness and God then noted the lesser creations returning to their most formal of prayers.

 _Brother, isn't that prayer for acceptance of the offerings a bit superfluous?_

 _Just be glad you and I didn't go through that garbage during that sibling-oriented prayer service we attended, Sis! As our newest connection, Moses Levinsky, knows all too well, what is 'right and just' is much, much 'more desired by the Eternal' than non-human sacrifice._

 _The one who inspired your chant sure understated you!_

 _During our family meeting, I showed you how I made a mere allowance for this ancient practice in order to accommodate the limitations of human psychology in those days._

 _Well, these particular beings have put their trust in my daughter and acknowledged her absolutism again. That caps their twenty formal prayers worth of windbaggery!_

 _And no, kid, yours is none of the greatness, might, glory, victory, majesty, or sovereignty, let alone for time everlasting!_

As the next prayer was being spoken, the confidante broke the divine silence.

"One more prayer: surely it is their duty to parrot her stab of words at you!" she quipped, "Thank goodness you explained to me that hidden stab in this final prayer."

"Let's see you reply to this, Uncle!" came a most hearable attempt at soliloquy by the Lesser Darkness.

For his part, the avuncular figure made no attempt to humble this ambitious one most brazenly from his position beside his divine companion. He doubled down on his commitment to have his prospective prophetic soundboard do that for him by deploying a most exclusive banishing sigil, just as his previous prophetic soundboard once did so to deal with the late Death himself.

"We'll see if you who are their superior shall prevail," mused the Destroyer as a soliloquy for her own intelligent creation.

"Or if your name shall be omniversal, or one," the Creator added to the two-way soliloquies by addressing his niece.

"I'm sure that concluding blessing to the crowds, not from them, has pagan origins," conveyed the Darkness.

"Indeed it has: that name of mine which has four letters," God answered, "and his Asherah."

* * *

 _Author's Note: "Allowance […] in order to accommodate the limitations" is in reference to Moses Maimonides' ideas on non-human sacrifice in_ The Guide For The Perplexed _._


	16. More Creative Work

**More Creative Work**

It had been quite an experience for the dark cloud and the divine light to gaze upon the long temple services in honour of Sefira. Now, the Darkness and God continued their observation of other activities by the Lesser Darkness.

 _Okay, so now my daughter has chosen some Adonim to slaughter particular primates?_

 _Her respect for humans does not extend to those evolutionary ancestors of theirs that aren't intelligent. Many of the primates chosen were supposed to evolve into humans millions of years from now, but I guess she's decided to cut short their evolutionary path. Bonus points of amorality for commanding their extermination like one particular tyrant once did regarding human infants!_

 _Meanwhile, the Dark Arch-Naphil Apollyon is being pulled into creative work, beginning with at least one dozen new Instruments of the Dark Herald._

 _That's so her dark creator can deploy that same number of additional avatars, to toy around with everyone else!_

Prolonged silence ensued.

 _I never thought Apollyon had it in her to create Instruments of Time, even with the Hammer of Death!_

 _She doesn't! Tens of millions of Lilin souls have enabled her to wield that hammer._

 _Why these new things?_

 _That's for flexibility, for the alpha ego to flaunt her primordial power some more. Look, for Apollyon is the one wearing those newly made instruments._

Next, the two primordial siblings witnessed Sefira create what appeared to be headgear.

 _Twenty-crown headgear?_

 _She's gotta satisfy that urge to wear many crowns on her head, and do so Dark Lord-style! There's no better way to wear many crowns than to wear seventeen of them atop seven little heads and ten little horns on her headgear!_

 _Look at those impressive and powerful jewels, each of them horn-shaped, and each of them as powerful as an Instrument of the Dark Herald._

 _At least neither her headgear nor her crowns have been made out of ever-rusty iron._

 _Uh, oh! I know that look on your appearance, Brother._

 _Yes, indeed, Sis: True to the form of a modern pharaoh, she has vexed me by having her headgear consist of two hats! Hello, She who Arose in Might, She of the Darkest Lady, Sacred of Incarnation, Daughter of the Darkness, and Sovereign of the Incorporeal Realms and Corporeal Realms!_

The Darkness and God took in the sight of the Lesser Darkness crowning herself with her excessive headgear.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The short, sarcastic monarchical style "She who Arose in Might, She of the Darkest Lady, Sacred of Incarnation, Daughter of the Darkness, and Sovereign of the Incorporeal Realms and Corporeal Realms" is inspired by the ancient Egyptian royal titulary, which consisted of the Horus name, the_ Nebty _name, the Golden Horus name, the nomen, and the_ Nesu Bity _title loosely translated as "King of Upper and Lower Egypt." This is Chuck's instinctive sarcasm towards Sefira's drawing upon the imagery of the ancient Egyptian_ pschent _for her headgear_ _._


	17. Serves Her Right

**Serves Her Right**

After witnessing the self-coronation, the dark cloud and divine light observed Sefira about to engage in the haughtiest activity so far. As part of their observation, the Darkness and God saw something oozing from the primordial basis of dark matter, something to be utilized by the Lesser Darkness.

 _You know, it sure helps that my daughter has got primordial blood oozing from the primordial basis of dark matter. Just like your open-access primordial blood and my off-limits blood, now she's got her very own to play with!_

 _After all this, she's looking at realms not named Heaven or Hell, including the Bottomless Pit and her very own dominion._

 _Shhh! She's not content with her precious Instruments of the Darkness, so she wants to drain primordial-level power from the unfortunate denizens of whatever realm she's choosing._

 _She could've picked the Bottomless Pit sooner, Brother._

 _No kidding, Sis! Both it and the primordial blood at her disposal gel together…_

The two primordial siblings were prevented from continuing the rest of their telepathic exchange, for they were interrupted by another hearable attempt at soliloquy by Sefira.

"With this shall I truly match you in virtual omnipotence, Uncle!" she gloated before shooting the primordial blood towards the Bottomless Pit.

The offended one resisted the urge to call her out on her overconfidence, while the older sister wondered about what would come next.

"What next?" she asked the obvious.

"I have frustrated schemes of arrogant ones before, and I will frustrate hers right now," the younger brother disclosed ominously.

While the former observed, the latter exerted his irrevocable manipulation of the abysmal realm so that, among other things, any drained primordial power redirected toward the haughty one would negate all primordial instruments in her vicinity, as well as all sources of non-primordial power mounted upon her twenty-crown headgear. As had been told to her, the Darkness saw the divine thwarting and immediate reaction of frustration come to pass.

"Serves her right!" emphasized God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The imagery of Chuck frustrating Sefira's attempt to augment her power further evokes Isaiah 19:3, Jeremiah 19:7, Psalm 33:10, Proverbs 10:3, and Job 5:12._


	18. Foreboding Communication

**Foreboding Communication**

Within a plane beyond time itself, the dark cloud processed what had been spoken by the divine light, who delighted in having frustrated Sefira's attempt to accumulate even more augmented power, this time from the faraway source that was the Bottomless Pit. Still, the Darkness and God saw the Lesser Darkness recover and decide not to utilize that source unless her Instruments of the Darkness were depleted and could not be recharged in a timely manner.

"Brother, besides what we've already spoken about, I wonder how many other faraway sources of power augmentation she will seek, how many other things you'll feel the urge to throw sabots into," spoke the confidante.

"Great allusion to sabotage, Sis!" exclaimed the confidant, "This – this has got to be the highest point of her raw power-seeking schemes! Can't top my eldest son times three!"

"Really?" the former expressed her doubt.

"Um, yeah?" the latter gave very weak assurance.

A brief pause ensued between the two of them.

"You know," cooed the older of the two, "I've grown blasé towards staying idly by and watching with the sense that I shouldn't do anything."

"We should return to the temporal bounds of the omniverse," shared the younger of the two, "The sooner we get down to our business, real divine business, the better."

"Not before I have some pivotal words to say to my daughter," insisted the most powerful entity in existence, who then established a direct telepathic exchange with none other than Sefira herself.

 _Mother? You grace me with this call!_

 _Cut the flattery, my dear. Your uncle and I have observed you this whole time, and he has even done a little more than just that._

 _Thanks for relaying Uncle's espionage and sabotage, I guess._

 _I'm calling you to warn you that your banishment by your uncle won't be the last time your pride will be humbled publicly._

 _Tell me something I don't know!_

 _That will be all. Until next time, farewell._

Immediately afterwards, the Darkness ended the foreboding communication, while God was eager to return to the temporal bounds of the omniverse.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter concludes the overlap with_ _Second Darkness: Beyond Power-Hungry Designs_ _._  
 _s/12894915/1/Second-Darkness-Beyond-Power-Hungry-Designs_


	19. Return To Temporal Bounds

**Return To Temporal Bounds**

The dark cloud returned her attention to the divine light, having given Sefira the one ominous warning she needed.

"As for returning to Creation itself," the Darkness recalled sharply, "Says the one who was eager to snoop in on her in the first place!"

Now on the defensive, God felt the urge to respond with a sense of finality.

"Damn right, Sis!" he simply shot back.

After the brief banter, the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence ceased their divine observations of the power-seeking one. Without exhibiting any sense of majesty or even curiosity, they simply made their return to the temporal bounds of Creation. Just as they had existed, as they were, in a plane beyond time itself, now they existed, as they were, within the confines of time.

"In its own way, finding ourselves back here is wonderful, Brother," opined the more feminine of the two entities, who could feel the flows of time course through the entirety of her dark essence once again.

For his part, the more masculine of the two entities wasted little time to confirm the business at hand.

"It is time to grab Moses Levinsky's attention," he went straight to the point, "Oh, it is time for his moment of destiny, his moment of calling."

In that instant, the younger brother wanted to offer words of remindful reassurance to his older sister.

"By the way, Sis, you may be the big-M Messenger of the Eternal, but you don't have to call out to him if you don't want to," he reassured her gracefully.

Having felt a little nervous about the prospect of meeting their newest connection on openly supernatural terms, the confidante felt reassured by this non-pressure. The last time something similar to this happened, the confidant explicitly forbade his angel Zagzagel from speaking. This time, the silence would be much more instinctive.

Still, the Darkness had in mind a few more questions for God before proceeding with the encounter.


	20. Storm And Fire Whirls

**Storm And Fire Whirls**

Although the dark cloud accepted the divine light's desire to acquaint themselves further with their newest connection, she was not sure about key details regarding this making of prophetic history. The Darkness felt compelled to ask God about these.

"Brother," she called out, "weren't we supposed to meet again with your prospective soundboard in a couple of days?"

"Given what has just happened, I've decided to speed things up," remarked her divine companion.

"So, we won't appear to him in human form, then?" questioned the older sister, "I mean, we won't be able to chat with him in his office because he won't be there until then…"

"Remember our family meeting, Sis?" pointed out the younger brother, "Ever since the medieval times that we observed, you as a concept don't exist at all, nothing is older than yours truly, and I can't possibly take human form. Any human entertainment of these ideas would be…"

"Heresy," finished the former, "though not of the burning-at-the-stake variety."

"We'll reveal our current human forms, and also discuss our family issues with him, when the time is right," disclosed the latter, "In the meantime, he'll have to deal with the appearances we choose."

"I don't suppose we could just appear to him as we are right now, could we?" wondered the confidante.

"Absolutely not!" answered the confidant, "Even the Winchesters saw only the closest physical representation of our true forms."

"You know," cooed the former, "I really, really don't think that a burning bush is appropriate this time around. It might have felt appropriate to fit you and Zagzagel last time, but it wouldn't feel appropriate to fit both of us in that cramped space."

Before responding, the latter paused to take into consideration those words.

"I find myself in full agreement with you!" he welcomed the concern, "Something more impressive is in order."

Afterwards, the two truly divine speakers pondered how they should manifest themselves in the upcoming audiovisual waking revelation.

"What about storm and fire whirls?" announced the Darkness, "Something worthier of respect than a conventional pillar of cloud would suit my needs, while a modern spin on a pillar of fire would suit yours."

"Let's do this!" concurred God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter resolves conflicting intentions on when and how the two primordial siblings will meet their newest connection once again._


	21. Alien Encounter

**Alien Encounter**

The two primordial entities, the dark cloud and the divine light, had Moses Levinsky within their sights once again. The Darkness and God assumed the forms that they had agreed to take, then united to form a beautiful double helix.

Now Moses, tending to his personal affairs, saw a vortex in space-time open before him. On the other side was the Messenger of the Eternal, who made herself more visible to him as a storm whirl within a double helix that also had a fire whirl. The mortal saw the violent storm dynamics unfold and also saw the blazing fire burn. However, neither force overpowered one another or anything elsewhere.

For his part, the human did not dismiss this as a hallucination. He did, however, dismiss the possibility of this being an alien encounter. Had this been such, he expected to have seen advanced technology and its use by aliens. Moreover, he did not feel terrified. On the contrary, the balance that he beheld, the violent storm dynamics and the blazing fire coexisting gracefully with one another, had piqued his curiosity, and he felt compelled to satisfy that. Of his own free will did he walk through the vortex, and when he arrived on the other side, his awe towards the double helix only increased.

While the most powerful entity in existence exerted her manipulation of time across almost all Creation towards a near-standstill, the Supreme Being called to Moses out of the fire whirl.

"Moses Levinsky," he spoke calmly and slowly, "Moses Levinsky…"

The curious one stoked a slight hope in his mind that the entity before him was not an angel, let alone God. Although he was not an atheist, he was not a theist, either. For most of his life up to now, he was agnostic, even though he kept this private. From the time before his double undergraduate major studies, to the time of his successful graduate studies for becoming a psychologist, to the time since his double graduate education in rabbinic studies and Jewish studies, he maintained the belief that the existence of the supernatural was unknowable.

As Moses Levinsky continued with his thoughts, the Darkness and God awaited a most human response.

* * *

 _Author's Note: As established in the fanfic_ Bonding Outside The Bar _, this original character is totally different from the Biblical Moses. His diverse experiences as a rabbi, theologian, and psychologist will be necessary to deal with Chuck and Amara's relationship problems with one another and with others._ _Also, "Now Moses, tending" is a tribute to Exodus 3:1._


	22. Audiovisual Waking Revelation

**Audiovisual Waking Revelation**

As the storm whirl and the fire whirl looked on, Moses Levinsky continued to ponder the nature of the beautiful double helix before him. Without the human noticing, the Darkness and God read his thoughts freely and appreciated his open mind towards all this.

Now Moses, after dismissing the possibility of this encounter being a hallucination or an alien encounter, pondered the possibility that he was standing before an angel. If that were the case, then some great dark dread should have descended upon him, and yet it did not. His appearance should have been changed horribly, even to the slightest extent, and yet it was not. His limbs should have trembled, even to the slightest extent, and yet they did not. His physical capabilities should have diminished, even to the slightest extent, and yet they did not.

Furthermore, the curious one should have lost control over his senses, even to the slightest extent, and yet he did not. Although this encounter itself was no hallucination, not one hint of a vision could be perceived in the surrounding environment. Not one sign of metaphoric imagery could be seen all around.

After the closet agnostic evaluated that this encounter was not even an audiovisual waking revelation involving an angelic speaker, only one awe-inspiring possibility remained: that the entity before him was indeed none other than God. If that were indeed the case, then absolutely nothing from his past education or experience prepared him for a truly divine encounter, let alone one such as this. Based on what he had learned, almost all accounts of past encounters with the truly divine, regardless of historicity, took the form of dream revelations or non-audiovisual waking experiences.

Although the human had not become terrified, he stood with no confidence whatsoever towards approaching this audiovisual waking revelation involving a truly divine speaker.

"Here, am I?" Moses Levinsky blurted, before the Darkness and God, the only words that could verbalize his awe.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Moses Levinsky's thorough consideration of angelic encounters for prophecy is based on Moses Maimonides'_ Mishneh Torah _, Laws of the Foundations of the Torah 7:1-5. Also, the question at the end is a spin on the somewhat more confident human response in Exodus 3:4._


	23. Moving Backward And Forward

**Moving Backward And Forward**

Still in awe of the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl before him, Moses Levinsky felt the urge to faint there and then, a reaction more consequential than merely hiding his face. As the Darkness looked on, God was the first to recognize the utmost importance of the human not fainting, and so, in haste, he imbued vigor upon the weary one. The Messenger of the Eternal felt compelled to compliment her divine companion.

 _Blessed are you, Eternal their God, Sovereign of time and space, who 'gives strength to the weary, fresh vigor to the spent.'_

 _Kudos for chanting a beautiful paraphrase of that heartwarming introductory blessing from his sibling-oriented prayer service…_

 _Which we attended. That said, Brother, why did you stop him from fainting?_

 _Simply put, Sis: I don't want this man to spread the excuse of experiencing…_

 _A mere dream revelation or anything else short of this audiovisual waking revelation coming from a truly Divine speaker? Right._

 _Indeed! This revelation must involve the timeless Divine directly, countenance to countenance!_

Once the telepathic exchange ended, the Supreme Being returned his attention to the curious one before him.

"Come no closer and stand on your bare feet," the former enjoined the latter.

Despite his agnosticism, Moses knew that the ground he stood upon was no ordinary ground. While he committed without hesitation to do as he had been told, he had a swift idea about using one custom. As a precaution, he took three steps back and remembered where he stood previously. Next, he removed his shoes and socks. Once he was barefoot, he returned to his original position by taking three steps forward.

By moving backward and forward by three steps each, the human issued with subtlety his first test for the beautiful double helix before him. If that were indeed God, then he would surely know the standing prayer that inspired the extremely humble movements.

 _About his subtle test: didn't you and I make those same movements during the standing prayer of his very own service?_

 _We did, indeed._

Unbeknownst to Moses Levinsky, not only did the Darkness and God know conceptually the custom of moving backward and forward by three steps each, but they themselves also performed this.


	24. Elegant Yet Personal

**Elegant Yet Personal**

Now standing barefoot before the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl was Moses Levinsky. While the Darkness looked back upon the human, God prepared to reveal his knowledge of the subtle test issued to him.

"Your adaptation of steps before a standing prayer has been noted," he acknowledged, "You did well to take that precaution."

"So, you are the God of my fathers and my mothers, the God of Abraham, the God of Isaac, the God of Jacob, the God of Sarah, the God of Rebekah, the God of Leah, and the God of Rachel?" the mortal drawled, recalling instantly words from his regular prayers.

The closet agnostic had spoken those words to anticipate the traditional Divine introduction in relation to the patriarchs, despite dismissing their historicity. Also, he had a sense of gender egalitarianism. Furthermore, he wanted a more elegant yet personal Divine introduction for himself.

Meanwhile, the Messenger of the Eternal had cultured thoughts of her own to share with her divine companion.

 _Life imitates art here, doesn't it, Brother?_

 _What do you mean, Sis?_

 _His words were inspired much more by modern prayer words than by your introduction to your previous prophetic soundboard. Writing them as free verse is a fine art, you know._

 _Oh, yeah._

The moment then came for the Supreme Being to speak his own words.

"Yes," he affirmed, "I am the God of all of them."

Upon hearing this breathtaking answer, the curious one raised his arms to shield his vision partially. Although he was confident that the Divine Presence before him would not blind him, he had enough full sightings of what was before him. In his mind, he remembered how, just moments ago, he felt the urge to faint there and then, only for his health to be restored, his strength to be revived, his body to be renewed speedily, and his spirit to be renewed completely. What was before him wanted him, Moses Levinsky of all people, for a reason.

While the Darkness appreciated the cultured words in his mind, God made his preparations to disclose the purpose of this prophetic calling.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The Divine acknowledgment at the beginning was inspired by the Divine commendation of reverential fear in Deuteronomy 5:25. The recollection of how recent fainting had been prevented was inspired by the healing prayer_ Mi Shebeirach _("May the One Who Blessed")._


	25. This Extraterrestrial Force

**This Extraterrestrial Force**

With the storm whirl ready to provide support, the fire whirl maintained his focus upon Moses Levinsky. While intertwining with the Darkness in the manner of siblings, God disclosed the purpose of the meeting.

"Now then, an extraterrestrial force has arisen in might," he began by alluding to Sefira, referring to one of her favourite epithets.

 _An extraterrestrial force has arisen in might? That's quite an allusion to my daughter, your niece, that you've made there, Brother!_

 _If I said 'false deity,' Sis, he'd walk away there and then! Just as you as a concept don't exist at all to him, she as an overpowered me-wannabe is irrelevant to his thinking. The gross misperception of my one-time favourite son as the 'god of this world' is already taboo for this guy. That's all the more reason for him to treat as taboo the notion that the beloved dark cloud of yours can rival me!_

"Much more than the Chaldeans of old is this force absolutely fierce, hasty, impetuous, and ruthless," the more masculine of the two entities evoked the legacy of the Chaldeans when describing the character of the Lesser Darkness.

"To further evoke ancient prophecy about those same Chaldeans: this new force moves throughout the expanse of this universe and the other dimensions of Creation itself," he narrated, "to claim sovereignty over all manner of realms that belong to others."

Upon hearing repeated references to the Chaldeans, the mortal one's interest in what was relayed to him became piqued.

"This extraterrestrial force," the Supreme Being continued, refraining from doing so in more personal terms, "is daunting and spine-chilling, and emanates fearsome authority and majesty."

"Very powerful creatures subordinated to this are, in and of themselves, also fierce and hasty," he spoke obliquely about his niece's six Dark Archangels, four Dark Arch-Nephilim, and varying celestial forces under her command.

"Above all else, the worst kind of narcissism is what this force is full of," he concluded without referring in explicit terms to his niece's self-made sense of divinity, "Even the Chaldean kings of old attributed all their power externally, albeit to man-made gods."

While Moses Levinsky became interested in learning more, the Darkness merely acknowledged this narrative that had been given by God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Chuck's literary description of Sefira was inspired by the warning about the Chaldean threat to the Kingdom of Judah in Habakkuk 1:6-11._


	26. Celestial Magogim

**Celestial Magogim**

In the presence of the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl, Moses Levinsky was not only interested in learning more, but also stunned at what he just heard. However, the Darkness and God caught onto the very human misinterpretations that followed.

 _Breathtaking alien invasions? That's what you get for not discussing my daughter in a straightforward manner!_

 _My point about her as an extraterrestrial force stands! Remember the celestial soldiers she created not long after her first experience with big-I Instrumental recharge?_

 _I do._

 _So don't tell me she created them merely to man their stations throughout Mount Sefira Mons in her Darkest Domain, much less throughout her towering Dark Gateway of Divinity! She didn't take away their reproductive capabilities, precisely because she wants them to breed for the time of celestial warfare!_

 _Hence her statement about matching all the non-elite ranks of the Commonwealth of Heaven? Brother, she merely assigned them to her six Dark Archangels and their four Dark Arch-Nephilim._

 _So that they can eventually wage war throughout all celestial planes of existence, Sis!_

 _But why would she go to all this effort when she could simply obliterate her angelic opponents instantly, even with the snap of a finger?_

 _To play God, perhaps? To toy with my celestial creations? To distract them, instead? In any case, these pawns – Thrones, Dominations, Origins, Potentates, Principalities, Authorities, Incorporeal Powers, Virtues, and Regiments – are nothing less than celestial Magogim to her Gog!_

 _Aren't you, of all beings, taking the Gog of Magog stuff a bit out of context?_

 _Not at all!_

A pause ensued between the divine companions, before the younger of the two continued.

 _If anything else, what was originally conveyed long ago was an understatement! She and all her supernatural forces, as well as all the intelligent physical creations aligned with her, will be like a dark cloud covering the omniverse that is Creation itself, not just one coming from the geographic north of a tiny world to cover the latter! The thought of overwhelming Creation into venerating her has already occurred to her, and she has bragged to our faces about this dastardly means to her egotistic ends!_

After their telepathic discussion, the Darkness and God returned their attention to the imaginative mortal before them.

* * *

 _Author's Note: In this fanfic series, Gog and Magog are anything but creatures of rock and sand that were eliminated during the Great Flood. Chuck's elaboration at the end was inspired by the eschatology of Ezekiel 38-39, specifically Ezekiel 38:9-12._


	27. Most Prophetic Mandate

**Most Prophetic Mandate**

Although the storm whirl and the fire whirl returned their attention, Moses Levinsky interpreted the extraterrestrial threat to be one of breathtaking alien invasions. While the Darkness had no verbal comments for him in this regard, God was about to utter the irrevocable divine enlistment. Upon finishing his contemplation of breathtaking alien invasions, the human beheld the Supreme Being, in all his loftiness, once more.

"And so I have chosen you," the word of the Supreme Being came to him, "to warn about, repel, and banish the entirety of this extraterrestrial force."

"I have chosen you," the Creator proceeded to utter more poetically,  
"To defend the rights of all,  
To aid the oppressed,  
To uphold the cause of the weak,  
To free the captive,  
To lift the fallen,  
To give courage to the terrified,  
To give hope to the hopeless,  
And to vindicate the humble."

"And I have chosen you," he continued, "to fulfill the rest of your most prophetic mandate."

While the imaginative one was taking heed, a heart attack almost came upon him, for all this was too much for him to bear at this point. Were it not for concealed healing efforts on the part of the Messenger of the Eternal, he would have suffered and even died instantly from that. He simply could not fathom the idea of giving up his professional or personal life.

Even without considering his own professional and personal life, standing up to the mightiest of earthly rulers was just one thing. Prophesying about collective doom was also just one thing. Engaging in the exploits of fictional superheroes saving one little planet, his own, was also just one thing. Even demonstrating unprecedented mastery over the teaching of Divine instruction was also just one thing.

However, resisting an extraterrestrial force and its cosmic efforts to subdue the entire universe and much more to its will was, for the mortal one, quite another thing, to say the least. Although he was confident that no being in existence could be comparable to the one attempting to enlist him, he could not see at all how a corporeal being of his cosmically diminutive stature could repel, let alone banish, the entirety of this hostile force. At last, he broke down.

"Woe is me!" Moses Levinsky chanted his dismay, of late prophetic origin, before the Darkness and God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Despite the lack of chanting on Chuck's part, textual tributes are listed below._

" _The human beheld the Supreme Being, in all his loftiness" is a tribute to Isaiah 6:1._

" _The word of the Supreme Being came to him" is a tribute to Jeremiah 1:2._

 _While the first two lines of the poetic speech was inspired by Isaiah 1:17, the remainder was inspired by, in this order: Psalm 140:13, Psalm 146:7-9, Job 5:16, and Psalm 82:3._

" _To fulfill the rest of your most prophetic mandate" is a tribute to Jeremiah 1:7._


	28. Help Taken For Granted

**Help Taken For Granted**

For their part, the storm whirl and the fire whirl continued their reading of Moses Levinsky's mind, still in a state of dismay. Now, the Darkness had some pressing questions for God to answer.

 _With that blunt calling, you just scared this fragile human into thinking about his livelihood, his career prospects, and his personal affairs! Why?_

 _Um, long ago, there was no prophetic calling that did not involve the appointees adjusting those three things big time! At least this one won't involve walking naked in public, wearing cattle yokes similarly, or eating bread baked on feces, much less marrying a pros-…_

 _That's some very cold comfort you've got there, Brother: that he won't have to appear nude in public places, wear cattle yokes similarly, eat bread mixed with excrement, or enter into a long-term monogamous commitment with a professional sex worker! What ties will he continue to have with his congregation as their teacher? What ties will he continue to have with his clients as their psychologist? What ties will he continue to have with his friends and family?_

 _Calm down! Unlike past prophetic appointments, whether by me or by high-ranking angels, he'll find that he won't have to worry too much about those. Why? Those past appointments didn't involve divine temporal manipulation anywhere near this scale._

Upon hearing those words, the most powerful entity in existence could not help but feel offended, and she made this known to her divine companion.

 _Oh, really? Taking my omniversal temporal manipulation for granted now, are we? Gee, I wonder why what few appointments you yourself made never involved this! Could it be because, despite your mighty hand and outstretched arm, you would have had a challenge – to say the least – exerting omniversal temporal manipulation of your own while displaying real signs and portents, additional displays of primordial power?_

 _Sis!_

 _Maybe your older, stronger sister should release her grip! Let's see you stand with your ability to exert omniversal temporal manipulation of your own! Let's see this ability and even just your proven ability to banish my daughter be exerted simultaneously to aid you now!_

 _I… I'm sorry… sorry for having taken your help for granted._

Feeling vindicated, the Darkness conveyed her acceptance of God's apology, before returning to the subject of Moses Levinsky.

 _Apology accepted. Now then, go on and reassure him._

* * *

 _Author's Note: Chuck's initial retort and Amara's initial counterpoint recollect the purposely bizarre events in Isaiah 20, Jeremiah 27, Ezekiel 4, and Hosea 1. Meanwhile, Amara's extended rebuke before Chuck's apology was a twist on Isaiah 47:12-13._


	29. Initial Refusal

**Initial Refusal**

Concerning the calling presented by the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl, Moses Levinsky came angrily to the decision of not wanting this life-changing mandate. He came to the point of conveying this refusal, in the presence of the Darkness, towards God.

"Eternal One, I respectfully refuse this mandate!" he went straight to the point.

 _Wow! I appreciate your appointee's summoned courage and candor. He has not fled from us in the manner of a peculiar prophet, nor has he provided a litany of excuses in the manner of his namesake._

 _It has to do with his past. Mark my words, though: he will do something more outlandish! Like you quipped, I just had to select someone with a stubborn knack for temper. He will offer a litany of excuses soon enough, then have the chutzpah to outdo Jonah and do a Shammai on us!_

 _Do a Shammai?_

 _As in scolding us and sending us away angrily? As in proverbially pushing us away with a stick?_

 _Oh, that outlandish?_

 _Yes, that outlandish! This time, I'm more than willing to tolerate his initial refusal and to play his extended game, but only up to a point._

"I can't just give up my livelihood and prospects, as well as my social circle, to become an abject pariah or sorry outcast, or to be deemed a mentally disturbed person!" protested the annoyed one, "That's exactly how modern society would treat the prophets of old, were they alive today!"

"Time across almost all Creation is at a near-standstill," answered the Supreme Being.

"Who… arranged for this temporal manipulation?" he rebutted emphatically, then chanted with equal authority, "Is it not I, the Eternal?"

 _Excuse me, Brother?_

 _Before you rashly revive our argument just now, Sis, I merely said that I arranged for the temporal freeze, not that I exerted it._

"Because of this, you will still be able to service your congregation and your clients, as well as socialize with friends and family, when you're not steeped in your mandate," the Creator offered divine assurance.

Despite hearing this assurance, Moses Levinsky remained intransigent in his dissatisfaction. He even strengthened his resolve not to carry the heavy burden that was this life-changing mandate. From the perspective of the Darkness and God, however, he was actually hardening his heart.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Chuck's elaboration on "do a Shammai" comes from Shammai's anger towards presumptuous prospective converts in_ Shabbat 31a _of the Babylonian Talmud._


	30. Grave Displeasure

**Grave Displeasure**

Having strengthened his resolve before the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl, Moses Levinsky summoned additional reasons for refusing the life-changing mandate. For their part, the Darkness and God were not surprised by his thoughts.

"I cannot do this!" the prospective draftee doubled down on his refusal.

"You may have mastery over time like somebody knowing the back of his hand," he acknowledged before verbalizing his earlier thoughts, "but who am I, that I should be a helpless draftee for doing almost all the things you've mentioned, let alone repel or banish the entirety of this extraterrestrial force?"

"Standing up to, and prevailing over, haughty rulers or boastful warriors," he spoke more respectfully, "such as a monarch or a Goliath, is just one thing. Prophesying about society-wide doom and gloom is also just one thing. Heck, even becoming a typical superhero is also just one thing! Then there's also unprecedented mastery of your very own instructions and their interpretations, and that's also just one thing."

"This, however," he complained, "is well above my pay grade! Now, instead of drafting another to be your agent, why don't you go do it yourself? You are, after all, more powerful than this extraterrestrial force of which you speak, aren't you?"

A very tense pause ensued between the defensive one and the two divine companions.

"By myself could I indeed repel and banish this which has arisen in might, among other things," the Supreme Being answered in the affirmative, "but it would not solve the worst kind of narcissism pervading throughout the entirety of this force. Moses needed to prevail over the pharaoh and his henchmen. The Israelite migrants from Egypt needed to prevail over the predatory marauders of Amalek. David needed to prevail over Goliath."

Upon hearing those words, the mortal one understood by analogy what really needed to be happen regarding the extraterrestrial force: a corporeal being of cosmically diminutive stature had to be empowered by the Creator directly to repel and banish it. Still, the prospective draftee wanted no personal part in this endeavour.

"That doesn't mean Moses Levinsky should become the one empowered by the Eternal One directly to repel and banish the entirety of this extraterrestrial force!" Moses Levinsky expressed his grave displeasure before the Darkness and God, referring to himself in the third person in the process.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Moses Levinsky's rebuttals in this chapter are a spin on the more modest expressions of refusal in Exodus 3:11 and 4:13._


	31. Most Testy Complaint

**Most Testy Complaint**

The storm whirl and fire whirl could tell that Moses Levinsky was not finished with his grave displeasure. For her part, the Darkness felt relieved that God was emotionally capable of enduring the tense exchange initiated by the human.

"Here's the worst part in all of this: Were I to just go back to my fellows and say that I merely am some new prophet's disciple, which I'm not," the prospective draftee began.

"Or that I really am your new Prophet of the Eternal, which I'm not, then they would actually have to subject me to unprecedented screening!" he offered a most testy complaint.

"For my part, I would be required to provide an adequate number of sufficiently detailed predictions in a relatively short period of time," he said with a sense of frustration, "for I would have to be tested many times by my fellows!"

"They, not wanting to follow my every whim," he continued with a heightened sense of sarcasm, "would be on the opportunistic lookout for specifics that didn't transpire."

"I just don't have the patience to endure that mind-boggling exercise!" the mortal one finally exclaimed, before a tense pause ensued.

"Oh, and if I'm not mistaken, whoever else you'll send eventually," he stressed his desire for someone else to be chosen, "can't give even a negative prediction that is self-defeating or can be averted, whether during his initial testing or during his time as a recognized prophet. A mere Jonah won't cut it for Moses-like prophecy, based on audiovisual waking revelation involving a divine speaker!"

It was the Supreme Being's turn to respond.

"Like I said to the previous person who had the privilege to experience audiovisual waking revelation involving a truly Divine speaker," he answered, "I will be right there with you, and will neither disappoint you expectations-wise nor abandon you."

As he answered, the Creator took care to emphasize whom he was going to be with, whom he was not going to disappoint expectations-wise, and whom he was not going to abandon.

The Darkness took note of this double entrendre God had spoken, for there would be no wiggle room out of this life-changing mandate for Moses Levinsky.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Moses Levinsky's two declarations about not being a prophet's disciple or an outright prophet were inspired by Amos 7:14. His complaint about the prospect of being tested many times is a spin on Exodus 4:1, and is based on Moses Maimonides'_ Mishneh Torah _, Laws of the Foundations of the Torah 10:1-4._


	32. Impudent, Insolent Creature

**Impudent, Insolent Creature**

Upon hearing the response that came from the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl, Moses Levinsky discerned quickly, and to his immediate distress, that he had just heard a double entendre. The Darkness was not alone in noting that God emphasized purposely whom he was going to be with, whom he was not going to disappoint expectations-wise, and whom he was not going to abandon.

"I will be what I will be, remember?" the latter reminded the mortal one using a less serious tone.

Not amused at how his opposite had chosen to declare his very name this time, the prospective draftee became fed up with the discussion. He felt that, had he been more secular, he would mince no more words and tell this intrusive presence before him to go to hell, no matter how highly irreverent that would be. An alternative presented itself, enabling him to lose his temper the way he really wanted to.

"Get lost! Scram! Beat it!" he snapped, "Go to Auschwitz!"

 _He has certainly exploded, Brother! He has now outdone Jonah and done a Shammai on us, just as you said! Well, at least we don't have to visit Hell again._

 _Shut up, Sis!_

"Be gone from me! Take care not to see me again!" the ill-tempered one chanted his exasperation and his demand, for good measure.

 _Look who's who? Who is the pest, and who is the pharaoh?_

 _Shut up!_

With all his patience, the Supreme Being prepared to suspend, for now, the discussions with this impudent, insolent creature.

"You have spoken wrongly," he spoke with a twist.

Long ago, his previous prophetic soundboard had actually affirmed an obstinate tyrant's threatening dismissal of his human presence, even though those two met face-to-face later on. This time, the Creator had every intention of having the last word before certain fate would have him and his prospective prophetic soundboard meet again.

"We shall meet again," he declared ominously.

Moses Levinsky was returned instantaneously to the realm of his personal affairs, while the Darkness and God teleported away from the meeting place.

* * *

 _Author's Note: God's last words (for now) to Moses Levinsky are a spin on Exodus 10:29._


	33. Deadly Alive No Longer

**Deadly Alive No Longer**

Having left the meeting place, the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence appeared in a most ghastly place. For this occasion, the Darkness and God assumed their respective forms of Amara Schneider and Chuck Shurley, then cloaked completely their forms and their motions.

"Well, we're here," suspired the older of the two, "again."

"You," grumbled the younger of the two, "you didn't have to take literally the words of that impudent, insolent one!"

"Oh, Brother," the confidante cooed coolly, "I must insist."

"See, during our family meeting, you gave me an intimate tour of this place when it was most deadly alive," she provided an oxymoron to begin her explanation, "You gave me a tour when I was a naïve fool to your cosmic folly."

"You gave me a tour when I knew nothing of your dabbling with uncontrolled darkness," she went to the point with her most intimate rebuke, "in order to realize the creation of the humans in our image."

"Now, your older, stronger sister gets to heed your high-tempered, prospective prophetic soundboard," she referred to herself in the third person, "in order to give you a much-needed needling."

Upon hearing those words, the confidant became terrified. The most generous scenario would be for Amara to mock the consequences of his original creative actions with ancient words, while the two of them snooped around in the Auschwitz-Birkenau Memorial and Museum outside operating hours. A less generous one would be for her to compel him to disclose to his prospective connection whose image had been used during the creation of the humans. Indeed, the last time Chuck spoke about this, his divine companion responded by pressuring him to informing every single non-primordial angel.

The least generous scenario, however, would be for the Destroyer to compel him, the Creator, to disclose to the mortal one not just whose image had been used, but also the dabbling in its entirety, no matter how painstakingly necessary it had been. After all, the two of them, the Darkness and God, were going to be Moses Levinsky's clients for the purpose of unprecedented psychological treatment, outside the latter's hours for fulfilling his prophetic mandate.


	34. Dark Poetry: What Wrong?

**Dark Poetry: What Wrong?**

There they stood, Amara and a Chuck in tow, in an empty dormitory within the museum of mass murder. The Darkness had chosen this particular room because it had been an ad hoc court room for its tormented souls to put God on trial in absentia for criminal neglect.

"What wrong was found in you, indeed!" the divine accuser recalled her companion's earlier poetry and came up with one of her own,  
"What wrong have you done?  
What hardship have you caused?  
Thus arose existential charges against you!"

The sense of discomfort grew within the divine accused. He knew that the needling one aimed to turn time-tested words of his against him, and she was quite transparent in making this known to him.

"Had these engaged souls known,  
The full extent of your cosmic folly,  
Or even the newfound insight  
Of he who was your favourite son," spoke the former poetically.

"Had they known, then justified," she continued gracefully yet darkly,  
"Would mutual abandonment have been,  
Justified would have been  
Their turning of their backs to you."

"Such permanent exchange of one delusion for another," she remarked less gracefully,  
"Such permanent exchange of one do-no-good for another,  
Without involving wood or stone –  
Utter futility would have been otherwise."

"I hated you long ago," the older sister declared to her younger brother, taking into account the temporal displacement that was their lengthy family meeting,  
"Only now could I understand this possibility.  
They merely called you to account,  
Because they did not rebel against you."

The annoyed one could not take any longer these words being turned against him, and snapped.

"Don't," he threatened, "don't you dare go there, Sis! Don't you dare!"

In response, the one with a newfound sense of poetry reconsidered her last words. She then relented, realizing that her desire for dark poetry got the better of her with them. Her exclusive audience had just implied to her that he was prepared to defend his reputation vigorously against those last, unbalanced words.

Still, the Darkness had only begun her quite verbal needling of God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The setting of this chapter was inspired by the short film_ God On Trial _, based on a true story that inspired Elie Wiesel's play_ The Trial Of God _. Despite the lack of chanting on Amara's part, textual tributes, mainly to the second chapter of the Book of Jeremiah, are listed below._

 _The first stanza was a spin on Jeremiah 2:5, Micah 6:3, and Jeremiah 12:1._

 _The third and fourth stanzas were a spin on Jeremiah 2:5, 2:11, and 2:27, and also Ecclesiastes 1:2._

 _The last two lines of the fifth stanza were a spin on Jeremiah 2:29._


	35. Armed With Bitter Herbs

**Armed With Bitter Herbs**

Amara recalled her recent companionship trip with Chuck, which covered Hell, the recently formed Bottomless Pit, the renovated Purgatory, the Veil, and what would become the Commonwealth of Heaven. During that time, the Darkness borrowed each soul within to assimilate its memories and experiences. Despite God's ability to see all and hear all, despite his nigh-omnividence and nigh-omniaudience, his senses of created beings' memories and experiences were limited to his own perspective.

Now, the most powerful entity in existence was armed with bitter herbs of sorts: the memories and experiences of those who were victims within the museum of mass murder. Because she and her divine companion were still in the makeshift courtroom, she had an idea on how to needle him further.

"Brother," she began, "perhaps I should share, with your prospective prophetic soundboard, all the assimilated memories and experiences of every single person who convicted you here?"

"It was I who prevented him from having a life-ending heart attack after hearing your epic appointment of him," she reminded him, "so perhaps I should be the one to push him to the brink next time, and this time with many first-person perspectives?"

"While doing so, perhaps I should include the perspective of his very own grandfather?" she teased further, not forgetting the deceased grandfather of Moses Levinsky who participated in the trial.

Despite the stubborn rejection that came to pass, the divine companion rushed to the defense of the living grandson.

"Don't, Sis! Don't!" he threatened his divine companion again.

"Or what?" retorted the confidante, "This Messenger of the Eternal is not a mere subordinate who can be commanded to stay her hand, not laying it on that mortal!"

"Perhaps I should spark curiosity on his part first, a desire to be gifted these memories and experiences? He is a man of curiosity, you know," she offered to take a gentler approach towards the prospective draftee.

An eerie silence ensued between the two siblings, before the older sister could tell that her younger brother conceded the matter.

"Just as you will be with him when he goes about to fulfill his mandate," the Darkness reassured God, "I will be with him to keep his mind strong while it assimilates first-hand perspectives."

* * *

 _Author's Note: The metaphorical reference to bitter herbs is inspired by the consumption of such during Passover. Meanwhile, Amara's retort to Chuck's threatening imperative is a spin on Divine commands in Job 1:12 and 1 Chronicles 21:15 limiting adversarial actions by celestial agents._


	36. Wounded And Crushed

**Wounded And Crushed**

Days later, the two divine snoops, Amara and Chuck, found themselves elsewhere within the museum of mass murder, still outside operating hours. The Darkness decided to resume her poetic rebuke of God.

"Behold your suffering servants," the divine rebuker enjoined with a loud voice that only her audience could hear,  
"Despised and shunned, all of them!  
Deemed plagued, smitten, and afflicted, were they,  
But at least they convicted you."

"Admonished, censured, chewed out, chided," she continued,  
"Dressed down, reprimanded, reproved, and upbraided,  
Be your name and reputation, criticized be you,  
Beyond all words of rebuke and reproach!"

"Wounded and crushed were they,  
Because of their murderers' sins,  
Though the chastisement and bruises they bore  
Made others more morally whole and healed," she made an astute comment.

"After their conviction, they became quiet,  
For they had not the insight  
To realize what you were to them:  
Dust and ashes," she jabbed verbally at her divine companion.

While hearing this, the divine listener summoned all his emotional fortitude so as not to snap at that highly personal insult. As he did so, the confidante proceeded further with her incisive speech.

"God is not dead," she offered the coldest of comfort,  
"Yet in revenge did I draw you close to death.  
Despised by me, shunned by intelligent creations –  
That was what befell you."

"You were next to be wounded and crushed,  
Because of both our sins.  
Thus you bore the chastisement  
That reunited Brother and Sister once more," she admitted at last.

The confidant felt compelled to respond.

"What can I say, Sis?" he complimented her, "You concluded that it was not worth it for you and I to simply cease to exist."

"May these suffering servants," concluded the older sister,  
"Murdered and destroyed for who they simply were,  
Be granted peaceful rest in their afterlives,  
And the souls secured for time everlasting."

"I think I've had enough of this trip down memory lane," she suspired.

"You and I should get under the skin of your prospective prophetic soundboard once again," came the witty suggestion.

No disagreement was expressed, and so the Darkness and God took to their respective revelatory forms of storm whirl and fire whirl, then departed the museum of mass murder.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Despite the lack of chanting on Amara's part, her overall speech was inspired by Holocaust theology and the use within of Second Isaiah's "Suffering Servant" allegory (Isaiah 53). The second stanza is a spin on the Mourner's Kaddish, which she and Chuck took part in during the conclusion of the sibling-oriented prayer service they had attended._

 _Meanwhile, the "dust and ashes" jab was inspired by a modern reinterpretation of Job 42:6: that Job insulted the Divine. The final stanza was inspired by the Holocaust memorial version of the prayer_ El Maleh Rachamim _("God Full Of Mercy")._


	37. Comings And Goings

**Comings And Goings**

Once they departed from the museum of mass murder, the storm whirl and the fire whirl united to form their double helix and returned to the place where Moses Levinsky was to be recruited. Before meeting with him again, the Darkness and God contemplated what had transpired with the impudent, insolent creature since he sent them away most rudely. During this time, the prospective connection could not help but share with his older brother and even older sister what was the most terrifying experience in his life.

The older brother, a highly rational academic who was ordained capable of both deciding and judging on instructional matters, did not become envious, but rather extremely terrified. He remembered the tradition that audiovisual waking revelation involving a truly divine speaker had been limited to the namesake of his pulpit-oriented kin. The prospective draftee himself was not the most patient of siblings, and he had enough of a knack for temper to behave as if that this one inclination had the better of him. The best example of this was the very account of his rude dismissal of whatever other-worldly power had summoned him. The anecdotal warning that he would be summoned again did not help matters at all. More to the point, without Divine help towards emotional control, he could disqualify his looming claim to prophecy before the distress of being tested many times.

The even older sister, a rather mystical clergywoman, reacted quite differently to the audiovisual waking revelation. She was quick to believe her youngest kin, yet was inspired by one particular folk story so as to let loose her own temper and scold him. She demanded an explanation for choosing the rude dismissal over large-scale exaction for the immediate benefit of himself and others.

The Messenger of the Eternal was stunned by the response of the human female, and confided this with the Supreme Being.

 _Brother, was your prospective prophetic soundboard just given the bright idea of dealing with you in the manner of an extortionist, surpassing the likes of Gideon Ben Joash and Hezekiah Ben Ahaz?_

 _Unfortunately, you heard correctly. You heard that mini-you, his snappy sister, spot-on._

 _Just what could he demand of you in exchange for his services?_

 _Stuff beyond the moon, Sis! Stuff beyond the moon!_

Thus did the Darkness and God learn of Moses Levinsky's most recent comings and goings.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The folk story of missed exaction is that of Berditchev legend Levi Yitzhak, concerning a human exchanging forgiveness with God._ _Meanwhile, the mention of Gideon and the king Hezekiah having tested God comes from the Deuteronomistic History: Judges 6:17-40 and 2 Kings 20:8-11, respectively._


	38. Irresistible Pull

**Irresistible Pull**

During the divine visit to the museum of mass murder, time across almost all Creation had been released from being at a near-standstill. The storm whirl resumed her grip, while the fire whirl prepared to make good on his ominous declaration to Moses Levinsky. Then, the Darkness beheld God exert a pull on the hostile human.

Moses, however, started to flee away from the pull coming from beyond the vortex in space-time that just appeared before him, away from the Divine Presence and the unwanted service intended for him. He abhorred the latter, and desired to have nothing whatsoever to do with it. To his futility, he saw his older brother and even older sister both frozen in time before him. Not only were those two in such a helpless state, but so were multiple objects nearby that normally moved.

The impudent, insolent creature had no time to contemplate the immediate state of temporal affairs, for the pull on him became stronger and stronger. Moments later, it became an irresistible pull, and there was nothing he could do to escape it. At this point, he tried to put up resistance using mere words.

"What part of 'Go to Auschwitz' don't you get?" he yelled.

"Never again did there arise," he chanted his complaint, "What part of this don't you acknowledge with respect to audiovisual waking revelations involving you directly?"

The Supreme Being, not ceasing his irresistible pull, was prepared to counter with words of his own.

"To that place did I go, though," he answered, "As for the rest of your defiant grumbling, that writer is long, long deceased."

"I will be with whom I will be with," he spoke, "I will be part of any audiovisual waking revelation that I will be part of!"

"When I said that I will be right there with you, and will neither disappoint you expectations-wise nor abandon you," he recollected, "I meant for those words to be of both reassurance and insistence!"

After hearing those emphatic words, the defiant one found himself entirely in the same place where he had been called divinely, while the Darkness looked on.

"I went along with your imitation of the short-tempered Shammai for the sake of your psychological well-being," God revealed to Moses Levinsky, "but now is the time for me to be most serious."

* * *

 _Author's Note: Chuck could, of course, teleport Moses Levinsky to where they met. However, it was necessary for this particular character to see his immediate environment be frozen temporally. Also, "Moses, however, started to flee […] away from the Divine Presence and the unwanted service" is a tribute to Jonah 1:3._


	39. Fateful Outburst

**Fateful Outburst**

In the presence of the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl, Moses Levinsky was surprised that his dismissive imperative had been taken very literally, even without knowing the role that the Darkness played in all this. The very presence of God in the museum of mass murder signaled to the human that the one who called him had made a very serious commitment to interacting with him personally.

The ill-tempered one also took note of the double entendre that had just been revealed to him. Despite this, his own anger had not yet subsided. Part of him even wished for an immediate end to his life, so he felt the need to make known all of his spite towards the situation.

"If only I were to die here and now!" he exclaimed, "Why are you appointing me to be your new Prophet of the Eternal, only for me to be so unavoidably strangled to death as an obvious fake?"

The Supreme Being was not amused.

 _He sure went for the jugular, Brother: wishing for death and slandering you in the process._

 _He sure did, Sis! I will indeed do to this man just as he has urged me, and then make known to him the futility of his slanderous defiance by resurrecting him. When I wreck my vengeance upon this impudent, insolent creature, he shall realize that I am the Eternal!_

Immediately, the presumptuous one was deprived of breadth and fell to the ground. He could not apologize for his fateful outburst.

"You will now know what death is like, indeed!" snapped the slandered one, not relenting his deathly hold.

Meanwhile, the Destroyer did not intervene, not even verbally. She merely observed, and noted that not even a Reaper could escape her temporal grip to arrive on the scene. Thus, the prospective draftee died there, where he once stood, at the command of the Creator.

Shortly thereafter, what was dead was resurrected.

"Next time you speak ill of me in that slanderous manner," came the divine warning, "your death and resurrection will not be free of agony."

For a brief moment, the Darkness speculated about the kinds of fatal agony that God contemplated for each successive slander on the part of Moses Levinsky.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Moses Levinsky's tirade is a spin on the fateful account of popular slander in the thirteenth and fourteenth chapters of the Book of Numbers, and on the subsequent Divine decree of death in the wilderness therein. As for his specific remark about being strangled, it is based on Moses Maimonides'_ Mishneh Torah _, Laws of the Foundations of the Torah 9:4-5._

 _Meanwhile, Chuck's semi-fateful reply to Amara is inspired by Ezekiel 25:17, while "died there […] at the command" is a spin on Deuteronomy 34:5._


	40. Standing On One Foot

**Standing On One Foot**

Before the gaze of the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl, Moses Levinsky thought hard about the death and resurrection he had brought upon himself due to his own words, while the Darkness peered into his mind.

"I know you still don't trust me," God said the obvious to the resurrected one.

"No duh, Sherlock!" came the impertinent response from the latter. He did not bother to be more measured with his choice of words.

"Then ask me for a sign. Wait! No! Do what your older sister encouraged you to do, instead," conceded the former.

"Do so many times if need be," came the divine addition, "For this one occasion, you have been given my permission to put me to large-scale tests many times. Besides, you cannot avoid being tested many times, in accordance with what you yourself have spoken."

Upon hearing this offer, the ill-tempered one remembered his own older sister's words and thought of what he could exact from the Divine Presence before him.

"You have a lot to answer for, you know that?" he vented.

The thought had occurred to this man that he should exact eschatological redemption. This was what had been recommended to him explicitly, for both he and his older sister knew of the folk story that inspired this. Nevertheless, he remembered that the Creator did not intend to bring about the fulfillment of eschatological events, nor did he intend for him to be an eschatological messianic figure. Instead, alternatives presented themselves in his mind. These were picked up immediately by the two divine companions, who exchanged their thoughts telepathically about one of them.

 _Some audacious self-righteousness he's got there, Brother!_

 _Yeah, Sis! Immediately after having outdone Jonah and having done a Shammai on us, after telling us to go to Auschwitz instead of Hell, he's now got the feeling of being entitled to the double standard of putting us in the shoes of Hillel!_

 _Shoes of Hillel?_

 _As in demanding one particular divine explanation while he's standing on one foot!_

A very clever Moses Levinsky raised a leg to stand on one foot, and demanded, "Take a bold step to earn my trust, by answering adequately the logical problem of evil while I'm standing on one foot!"

Together, the Darkness and God contemplated that which had been demanded.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Chuck's invitation to ask for a sign is inspired by Isaiah 7:10, while the subsequent, broader invitation is inspired by 1 Samuel 8:8-9._

 _Meanwhile, Moses Levinsky's double standard of putting his Divine summoner in the patient "shoes of Hillel," not long after impatiently "doing a Shammai" himself, is inspired by the other part of the same Rabbinic story, that of a presumptuous prospective convert's persuasion by a patient Hillel, in_ Shabbat 31a _of the Babylonian Talmud._

 _The logical problem of evil referred to is the most famous of inconsistent triads, consisting of three propositions: Divine omnipotence, Divine omnibenevolence, and the existence of evil._


	41. Clever Yet Irreverent Jab

**Clever Yet Irreverent Jab**

The storm whirl became amused at what had been demanded of the fire whirl by Moses Levinsky. Were it not for theological limitations, the Darkness would have had no problem pressing God to disclose fully the flawed creation process regarding the dual image of humanity. Furthermore, she would have had no problem pressing the one supposed to be the most powerful being in existence to disclose his not being the most powerful entity in existence.

In the meantime, the Messenger of the Eternal took initiative on other matters. Turning to the demanding one, she guided his balance, relaxed noticeably his lifted leg, and strengthened his step greatly, ensuring that he would not lose his balance after what was coming next. Then, she shared with his very mind what had been intended earlier for sharing. All the relevant memories and experiences from those who had convicted her divine companion, all these which she had assimilated, were now being implanted in the human's mind.

As the mortal one received the sharp memories and experiences, he knew not what to make of them, especially his grandfather's. Moreover, he was amazed that he neither lost his balance nor succumbed to a heart attack. He resolved to follow up on these new thoughts later, for he became more than just curious about them. In the meantime, a clever yet irreverent jab presented itself in his mind.

"That's right," he repeated, "while I'm standing on one foot!"

"Don't weasel your way out of an explanation like you have in the past, shirker!" came the clever yet irreverent jab, as its speaker reminded himself of the victims within the shared memories and experiences, especially his grandfather, and of the ancient story of Job.

Once again, the Supreme Being was not amused. Although he was not slandered, he was essentially called a coward again. This time, he was inclined to use telekinesis to send backwards violently the impudent, insolent one, just as he did so when Metatron, during his short time as a human, had vexed him.

 _Don't, Brother._

 _You heard what he said, Sis!_

 _I know. Need I remind you that I made good on my intent to share the memories and experiences we spoke of earlier?_

 _No, but your sharing did encourage him to insult me! Very well._

The Darkness felt relieved, while God relented from harming Moses Levinsky.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Amara's strengthening of Moses Levinsky's step is inspired by the brief introductory blessing_ Hameichin Mitzadei Gaver _("Who Strengthens Our Steps"), which she and Chuck spoke during the sibling-oriented prayer service they had attended._


	42. Not Quite Process Theology

**Not Quite Process Theology**

The moment of partial truth had arrived, discerned the storm whirl, for the fire whirl to answer Moses Levinsky while the latter was standing on one foot. The Darkness prepared herself accordingly.

"I am not omnipotent," God went straight to the point, "I am not an all-powerful being who can do just about anything with the snap of a proverbial finger. I can, however, make a thing or two too heavy for me to move. Therefore, the omnipotence paradox does not apply to me."

The sanctimonious one listened intently to those words. Until this divine encounter, he had been agnostic, yet never believed in the possibility of a higher power being all-powerful. His suspicions on this matter were now confirmed.

The blunt one had more to say.

"I am not omniscient, either," he admitted, "I may hear all and see all, and my knowledge of all future probabilities is unrivalled, yet my knowledge of the future is not absolute. I do play with dice, and can change even my own future. Therefore, the omniscience paradox does not apply to me."

"To integrate what I have just spoken, I did make one special rock too heavy for me to carry," he revealed, "It's called free will!"

"Moving on," he continued, "In some respects am I not-so-eternal, mutable, and passible. I evolve."

"However, I must break to you something that is not quite process theology," he added, "I am not omnipresent. You have seen, with your own eyes, my manifestation before you. Although I can manifest myself simultaneously in every single dimension in Creation, I cannot occupy the entirety of the spaces therein. Creation is not contained even metaphysically within me. Therefore, the panentheistic conception of me is incorrect."

On that note, the most powerful entity in existence remembered a couple of limitations of hers that were relevant to the discussion. Even before her divine companion had come into being, the extent of her one-time omnipresence had been nowhere near the one attributed of divine entities by created beings. Although she could overpower the free will of noticeably lesser beings, even she could not overpower the free will of every single being in existence.

Despite the two most personal explanations not having been disclosed, the Darkness judged that God had answered the logical problem of evil to the satisfaction of Moses Levinsky.


	43. Transcendence Over Immanence

**Transcendence Over Immanence**

Having been enlightened by the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl, Moses Levinsky cooled down and stood on his two feet again. In the presence of the Darkness and God, the human simply stared back and entered into philosophical thought.

The privileged one experienced death and resurrection for his slanderous words, but he came around to accepting intellectually that the power of the one before him was relational power, not unilateral power. He came around to accepting that the most powerful being in existence had to exercise persuasive power not just in attempting to recruiting him, but also in attempting to convince created beings elsewhere that the extraterrestrial force spoken of earlier was not worthy of claiming sovereignty over all manner of realms that belonged to others.

Respite was felt by the one dignified by audiovisual waking revelation involving a truly divine speaker. This was felt towards the actual existence of free will and towards it being the proverbial boulder that the one before him could not carry. There remained, however, a lingering issue. The slanderous words spoken earlier, concerning the worst outcome of just one of the many sufficiently detailed predictions required of the appointee, might have been a gross overreaction, but they were not without a grain of truth. Divine knowledge of the future was not absolute. Only now did the enlightened one understand, to the fullest extent, why the appointee could not give negative predictions that were either self-defeating or avoidable, and why such actions would have to be delegated to lesser prophets for ethical accountability. Only now did he understand why the Supreme Being committed to guiding the appointee's prophecy, especially by means of audiovisual waking revelation.

Next for further consideration by the corporeal one was the one admission that set apart the full disclosure from process theology. He heard unambiguously that the Divine Presence before him was not immanent in every minute space of this universe, let alone this and others throughout Creation. On a more philosophical level, he made a connection between this and the problem of evil: if moral evil were the absence of moral good, then it would make sense for the Creator not to contain it metaphysically.

"The presence of the Eternal," Moses Levinsky burst out, "in the Divine place!"

The Darkness and God noted the human acknowledgement of divine transcendence over immanence.

* * *

 _Author's Note: While the previous chapter mentioned the omnipotence paradox and the omniscience paradox, the latter part of this one refers to the omnipresence paradox. The bursting out, acknowledging transcendence over immanence, is inspired by the angelic declaration of theological transcendence in Ezekiel 3:12, as opposed to the different angelic declaration of theological immanence in Isaiah 6:3._


	44. Quite Palpable Darkness

**Quite Palpable Darkness**

In the very midst of the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl, Moses Levinsky did not take long to think of his next challenge. Within earshot of the Darkness, the challenge came to God from the human.

"I thank you for your revelation," began the challenger, "That said, I must know more about this extraterrestrial force of which you speak, over which you are so desperate to prevail!"

"You may be the Eternal One whose true countenance may not be seen," the enlightened one conceded.

"Yet," he continued, "even this lesser force can surely be seen by man in an audiovisual waking revelation, such that man can still live normally after his sight!"

 _How dare he, Brother! How dare your presumptuous appointee contemplate seeing my daughter's true form, to behold her presence more fully!_

 _Sis, why don't you be the one to briefly appear in your true form? That beloved of yours won't like the idea of being on the receiving end of the same 'Honey, I shrunk the kids' treatment as the angels. Besides, it's not like she didn't adopt the fullness of your true form as her very own!_

 _You do realize that any mortal sighting of my true form has consequences, right? It was quite consequential for Dean, and will continue to be so._

 _I know, but will you, please?_

"Very well," came the Supreme Being's answer meant for the mortal one.

"Behold! Darkness shall cover the earth," chanted the divine speaker, "darkness that can be touched."

The Messenger of the Eternal made her move. Most of her dark essence took to her true form and proceeded to emanate from the eye of the double helix, upwards. At the same time, she left a portion of herself behind to continue her half of the divine formation.

Once outside the double helix, the dark cloud grew longer, wider, and taller, all at frightening paces. It did not take long for her divine companion and his human connection to be surrounded by primordial darkness, not unlike her first encounter with her very own human connection. For this one instance, she made her true form a quite palpable darkness.

Moses Levinsky kept in check his natural fear of this palpable form, that of the Lesser Darkness as shared divinely. The Darkness continued the enlargement of her appearance as God wanted shown.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Moses Levinsky's audacious request to see Sefira's true form is a spin on the Divine refusal to reveal one's countenance to the original Moses, in the Priestly text of Exodus 33:20._

 _Meanwhile, Chuck's movie reference is his reminder to Amara of how he showed her the heavenly realm in the fanfic_ Back At The Bar _, while his answer to the human in the affirmative combines two distinct chants. What comes next, Amara springing up from the double helix, is inspired by the Divine response to Gideon's first test in Judges 6:21._


	45. Darkness Over The Expanse

**Darkness Over The Expanse**

The dark cloud expanded her true form, well past the immediate area of the divine light and Moses Levinsky. The Darkness decided to accelerate her rates of expansion, with the desire to exceed what God had in mind.

At the same time, the most powerful entity in existence maintained time across almost all Creation to a near-standstill. For this frightful miracle, the temporal grip had added purpose, as it was an additional gesture of mercy. Without the basic inclination to restrain the corrupting influence of her true form, all flora and fauna touched by her primordial darkness would have required other divine protection from becoming corrupted, then deceased. The temporal grip served to minimize, almost infinitely, the duration of contact that all touched flora and fauna would have with the palpable darkness around them. She noted the curious human seeing the very center of the expanding darkness continue to emanate nothing but more darkness.

The inevitable moment had come when there was nothing but darkness over the Earth in its entirety, yet the Messenger of the Eternal aimed for more. She now aimed to meet and exceed the maximum breadth that could be covered personally by either of the supermassive Leviathan gestalts, those who devoured most of one universe long before the beginning of the present omniverse. Expanding in all directions at the speed of light, it took a mere moment to reach and surpass this milestone, the size of a supermassive black hole. The mortal one was informed divinely.

Still, the Destroyer aimed for more. She wanted nothing less than the witness to observe the maximum breadth that her intelligent creation, the Lesser Darkness, could encompass with only inherent power. Expanding faster than light could in all directions, it took another mere moment for the primordial darkness to encompass whole billions of light years and match the size of a large quasar group taken to the extreme. Now, it was as if the terrifying form were large enough to contain the greatest number of the largest quasars grouped together, each with its own ultramassive black hole and hundreds of billions of solar masses. An intimidated Moses Levinsky was again informed divinely, then realized that this darkness over the expanse was much more than what he had asked for.

Afterwards, the Darkness shrunk herself immensely and returned to her double helix formation with God.

* * *

 _Author's Note:_ _This chapter is a tribute to one fanfic I came across here on this site. I cannot remember the title of the work, because its author envisioned the Darkness as an ever-expanding, genderless entity, and hence did not use the character tag for Amara. If I remember correctly from that AU Season 11 story, the Winchesters were racing against this Darkness covering everything on Earth and more with itself._

 _Meanwhile, since the title of this chapter is inspired by Genesis 1:2, the maximum innate size of Sefira's true form spans whole billions of light years. In comparison, the observable universe is, as of 2019, at least 93 billion years in diameter. The astronomical imagery supposes the existence of something like the Huge Large Quasar Group, but one consisting of over 70 quasars the size of SDSS J140821.67+025733.2 or greater. The latter, in turn, is the largest quasar and ultramassive black hole to date._


	46. Seventy Faces Of Instruction

**Seventy Faces Of Instruction**

Despite enlightenment before the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl, Moses Levinsky issued spectacular challenge after spectacular challenge that same day and over what he thought was the next two. As the Darkness lost not her intellectual intrigue, God met each individual challenge thrown at him. The satisfaction of each spectacular challenge had the sure effect of keeping the privileged one's temper in check.

 _Is this finally when your appointee moves on irreversibly from anger to bargaining?_

 _You picked up well the popularized five stages of grief! We're past his denial and anger and now into his vain bargaining. After that, his depression ought to be very brief, before acceptance kicks in._

The enlightened one reconsidered his grave displeasure earlier towards the mandate before him. He conceded that someone had to fulfill this. He himself became more willing to provide whatever support he could to this appointee. Still, he remained hesitant to become that appointee.

"Eternal One," came the appeal, "now I understand fully the graveness of the situation! However, shouldn't the rare position you're mandating be supported?"

"Someone else," he emphasized, "has to have not just unprecedented mastery of your very own instructions and their interpretations, but rather all seventy faces of instruction! It would be no good if this supporter were to be, say, whisked forward in time only to listen to legal gobbledygook by the wise guys of the future, to be unable to grasp the continuing revelation of that time."

 _Seventy faces of instruction?_

 _It's just a saying about something having the potential to have many interpretations._

 _What does that have to do with time travel, Brother?_

 _He's referring to an inaccurate folk tale, Sis, involving my old man getting a most instructional preview of the distant future._

 _Hold on, there! Didn't I learn that your previous prophetic soundboard, his namesake, experienced such a time travel experience?_

 _Yes, but as you learned from his assimilated memories and experiences, my old man saw his most famous medieval namesake, and not some martyr of classical antiquity. From that old man to the namesake, there was none like that namesake, despite his sure-headed beliefs about me._

"I could be that man," the mortal one attempted to bargain. Despite this, the Darkness discerned that God intended for Moses Levinsky to have the best grasp possible of the seventy faces of instruction, anyway.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Unlike the Biblical Moses, Moses Levinsky is going through all five so-called "stages" of grief. His concern about being unable to understand any future instructional interpretation comes from the tale of his namesake coming across Rabbi Akiva Ben Yosef and his teachings in_ Menachot 29b _of the Babylonian Talmud._

 _Meanwhile, Chuck clarified for Amara one detail pertaining to her assimilation of the memories and experiences of the original Moses, during the events of the fanfic_ Bonding Outside The Bar _: long ago, he had taken that man to encounter Moses Maimonides and his work, instead._


	47. Edible Scroll

**Edible Scroll**

Because of the providence of the double helix of storm whirl and fire whirl, Moses Levinsky was on the verge of receiving all seventy faces of Divine instruction, after the passing of what seemed to be six days for him. The Darkness felt the need to give a symbol representing the knowledge to be shared by God.

 _Brother, since your appointee has asked for something well beyond his natural intellect, he needs a physical symbol representing it._

 _Indeed. How about… eating a scroll?_

 _What?_

 _Recall, Sis, that the late prophet Ezekiel ate a two-sided scroll with a lot of bad things to say. It did taste honey-sweet to him, though._

 _I remember that man._

 _In that case, this one before us should eat none other than a small, almost miniature-like, scroll containing the entirety of his tradition's ancient instruction. Go ahead and give one to him by stretching out a hand-like extension of storm._

The Messenger of the Eternal protruded a small bit of storm whirl towards the privileged one. The latter was able to see that this extension held a small, almost miniature-like written scroll. To his amazement, the object contained his very sacred text, in its entirety.

"In the manner of Ezekiel," the Supreme Being instructed, "eat this edible scroll which has been given to you. In your case, you will thus feed your body with the unprecedented mastery you have asked for, and thus fill your intellect with all seventy faces of instruction."

The mortal one felt utter surprise towards having been told to eat this very scroll before him. Gently, he did as he was told, taking the edible scroll and eating it. As his tongue savoured the honey-sweet taste, immediately did his mind become enlightened with what he had asked for.

"Do note that I did not say you could settle for a lesser role," the Creator cautioned after the scroll had been consumed in full, for he did not wish to see the human choke as his averse reaction.

In reaction, Moses Levinsky almost felt the urge to vomit. However, the Darkness suppressed this gross expression towards God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter is inspired by Ezekiel 3:1-3._


	48. Not In Heaven

**Not In Heaven**

Neither the storm whirl nor the fire whirl did anything about an emotion that had just overcome Moses Levinsky. Nonetheless, both the Darkness and God felt the radiation of intense beams of depression.

Here stood the one who had asked to be imbued with all seventy faces of Divine instruction and who had received them. All the insights which he now had could not help him escape the most prophetic mandate set before him. Nor could he cast aside those insights, no matter how much he wanted to now.

"I know the grief you are still going through," the one causing the grief stated the obvious.

"Like you asked earlier, who are you?" he reminisced.

"Well, you are Moses Levinsky," he answered his own question, "and I have spared you the inconvenience of whisking you forward in time to be befuddled by wise guys going about their legal gobbledygook, only for them to be executed and to have their remaining pounds of flesh weighed in some market shop!"

"Instead," he insisted, "part of your experience has unfolded in reverse. First came the sharp revelation of your grandfather's most tragic memories and experiences, then came the equally sharp revelation of all seventy faces of instruction."

At this point, the one brimming with divine confidence felt compelled to triumph over what was left of the depressed one's resistance.

"Now why is that?" the former asked rhetorically.

"Because Divine instruction is," he prepared to chant in older speech, "not in heaven."

The Supreme Being paused for a moment, for he wanted to remind his human audience of a certain controversy.

 _Brother, that voice from Heaven wasn't you, though._

 _Indeed, Sis, for I had left long before that exclusively angelic providence! Still, for his limited understanding, he ought to relate to that tale of that so-called 'heavenly defeat' at his forebearers' hands of creative interpretation._

"Oh, indeed: that instructional controversy!" the fire whirl broke the silence with an emphatic allusion, "This time, however, you will heed me, and I will have cast aside your stubbornness from you!"

Moses Levinsky could not help but be speechless before the Darkness and God.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter is a spin on two stories in the Babylonian Talmud._

 _The title of this chapter comes from_ Bava Metzia 59b _'s creative application of Deuteronomy 30:12 towards justifying human authority, even at the expense of Divine intervention. However, Chuck has spun around that controversy and thrown it right back at the mortal before him, using language inspired by the thirtieth chapter of Deuteronomy as a whole. He is determined to triumph over the human resistance in front of him._

 _As for the reminder to Moses Levinsky concerning his grandfather's fateful last days and then his own instructional enlightenment more recently, it is a spin on_ Menachot 29b _'s account of the Biblical Moses having a future-oriented encounter with Rabbi Akiva's creative rulings and tragic fate._


	49. Rabid Infection

**Rabid Infection**

As the storm whirl observed, the fire whirl remembered Moses Levinsky's speaking abilities in relation to his earthly congregation. The Darkness joined in the recollection.

"Now, then," declared God, "you are Moses Levinsky, and unlike the prophetic officeholders of long ago, you can speak well. There disappears yet another excuse against my resolve."

 _What next, Brother?_

 _This is the part where you lay a slightly adversarial hand against his forearm. His namesake may have had a brief experience with a non-leprous skin disease, but this one should have his forearm come down with your signature Rabid infection. First, however, that limited infection should come by way of a live coal-like stone._

 _I understand the importance of the afflicted forearm, but not the Isaianic symbolism._

 _Sis, I need to drive home the need for him to accept what he has now become. A brief visual representation can be worth more than a mere thousand words._

Having retracted the small bit of storm whirl she protruded earlier, the Messenger of the Eternal protruded another towards the depressed one. The latter was able to see that this new extension held a stone resembling live coal. The former proceeded with her infectious work, touching the stone to the human lips.

"Extend forward an arm," the Supreme Being instructed.

As soon as the mortal one did what was being asked of him, he could see that his extended forearm had black tendrils extending from the palm and backside to the fingers and to a point just before the elbow. While the one account of ancient prophetic calling most relevant to him had involved a mere hand being afflicted divinely with something else, this instance was more demonstrative. More than a mere hand was afflicted divinely this time around.

For her part, the Darkness was satisfied with her infectious work.

"Put your forearm back," God enjoined.

Without hesitation, Moses Levinsky did so and saw his infected forearm become healed, yet reflected upon his healing only with sadness.

* * *

 _Author's Note: While inspired mainly by Exodus 4:6-7, the forearm infection also draws inspiration from the instances Amara corrupted and turned humans into Rabids._

 _Meanwhile, the Rabid infection taking the form of a live coal-like stone is a spin on Divine forgiveness in Isaiah 6:6-7, while "lay a slightly adversarial hand" is a spin on the satanic wager in Job 2:5._


	50. Straight To The Point

**Straight To The Point**

While the storm whirl continued observing the human depression, the fire whirl had enough of this from Moses Levinsky. Before the Darkness could ask anything further, God attempted to push the depressed one towards trust and acceptance.

"Are you that deeply grieved?" the Creator chanted his quip before his push, "Cast aside your self-centered attitude!"

"You had demanded that I explain the logical problem of evil while you enjoyed the self-righteous luxury of standing on one foot," he offered a sharp reminder, "I satisfied your impertinence and then some!"

"Will you now sweep away, or under the proverbial rug, the inconvenient fact that I did do something about this mess and much more, that I've sent you?" he pressed on with divine undertones.

"If you do so," he gave nothing less than a divine ultimatum, "then upon your passing, I will surely not ask you, 'Why were you not like Moses ben Amram, my old man, the first to be honoured with audiovisual waking revelation involving me directly?'"

 _Brother, I would instead ask, 'Why were you not like Huldah, the uncredited female author of the first canonized Biblical work?'_

 _Please, don't bring that irrelevant 'Girl Power!' into this!_

"I will surely not ask you, 'Why were you not like Moses ben Maimon, before whom there lived no Moses like he, the very sure-headed one whom I allowed my old man to see?'" continued the divine speaker.

 _How about, 'Why were you not like that Redactor, the uncredited one who treated each conflicting work before him as words from the Divine?'_

 _Now's not the time for irrelevant pieces of truth, Sis!_

The Supreme Being went straight to the point, "Instead, I will ask you, to your face, 'Why were you not like Moses Levinsky? Why did you not live up to your own full potential?'"

The mortal one gave thought to this ultimatum. If he maintained his reluctance, then he would have to provide a painfully long account of his choices in life. Still, he was confronted with the sharp familiarity of these words.

"Who's to say you won't ask me this, anyway?" he shot back.

"I refrained from asking this from my old man," the one with divine determination pointed out hastily.

After considering carefully this precedent, Moses Levinsky made known his acceptance. The Darkness then contemplated the use elsewhere of God's methods of persuasion.

* * *

 _Author's Note: "Will you now sweep away" is a spin on the classic argument between Abraham and the Divine in the eighteenth chapter of Genesis, concerning the fate of Sodom and Gomorrah. This time, Chuck is using this language against a human. Also, the latter part of the question draws inspiration from a contemporary Jewish story on Divine response to the problem of evil through human action._

 _As for the divine ultimatum, it draws inspiration from what were among the last words of Hanipol legend Meshulam Zusha, words about living up to one's own full potential. Meanwhile, Amara's words in between refer to the near-consensus of multiple authorship of the Pentateuch._


	51. Relational Power Elsewhere

**Relational Power Elsewhere**

So as to facilitate divine contemplation, the storm whirl extended her grip on time across almost all Creation. The fire whirl saw that Moses Levinsky, who had just acquiesced with heavy emotions to his mandate as the new Prophet of the Eternal, ceased being exempt from the near-paused state that befell the rest of the omniverse.

"Congratulations, Brother!" the Darkness acknowledged the successful persuasive application of divine relational power that had unfolded.

"What are you doing?" God demanded.

"Learning lessons from this highly personal calling," the older sister responded ominously, "especially for the persuasive application of my relational power elsewhere."

Instantly, her younger brother recalled her continuing bond with the human who had enabled the two of them to begin their sibling reconciliation.

"Not content with merely sheltering Dean's soul after his final physical death, are we?" he quipped, "Lesson Number One, Sis: Don't treat what makes Dean who he is, his impulses and what rational thinking he's got, as your personal playthings!"

"Calm down," the former enjoined the latter, "You don't have to keep them from me like you did during Lucifer's rescue."

Indeed, the confidante had the experience of a full family meeting spanning all of the past, during which her thought processes had matured from her confidant's perspective.

"Dean's most important need is to see his mother as other than the idolized figure of his childhood," she declared, "That Mick Davies will, mark my words, win her over to the designs of the British Men of Letters."

"Dean's second most important need is to get past that codependency between himself and Sam," she continued, "which is why, before the recent heavenly changes and more, I had resurrected Jessica Moore for the latter, and gave her knowledge of the Winchesters' hunting background."

"When he realizes the relational changes in his mother and his brother, he will break down and pray to the Darkness for emotional support," she referred to herself in the third person.

"Then will he accept fully his bond with me, in the here and now and past his final physical death," the Darkness predicted boldly, "Then will he and I be together."

Upon hearing all this, God reminded himself that this dark but otherwise acceptable plan had a very realistic chance of working, then became eager to learn more about this planned relationship.


	52. Planned Relationships Being Compared

**Planned Relationships Being Compared**

The storm whirl had just shared with the fire whirl that she was learning from the recruitment of Moses Levinsky lessons to be applied during her next rendezvous with Dean Winchester. Although the Darkness had stated to God the real reasons for her resurrection of Mary Winchester and Jessica Moore, these were not the current lessons.

"While your new prophetic soundboard sent you in life-changing anger to that genocide museum on a three-day trip, Dean ushered me in existential relief to a family meeting across the past and across all manner of space and other planes of existence," the Destroyer compared the two situations.

"I don't have to be as shock-and-awe in my persuasion as you have been, Brother," she made another comparison.

"Really, Sis?" sassed the Creator, "Does the appearance of that beloved of yours before Dean, alerting him to his final fate, not ring a bell?"

A short-lived pause ensued between the two of them.

"You know," the more feminine of the two entities cooed to break the silence, "in all likelihood, you'll turn your new platonic, bromantic partner into a walking, talking Hand of God by touching his face or his brain."

"At least any touch he experiences from me will remain strictly platonic, and the overall relationship will remain strictly a platonic bromance!" the more masculine of the two entities defended himself, then referred directly to the planned relationships being compared.

"The same can't be said for your take on an audiovisual waking revelation involving a truly divine speaker!" he emphasized, "The same can't be said for what you've got in store for your intended significant other! That's whether the two of you exceeding hieros gamos repeatedly is realized sooner or later, in a committed monogamous relationship!"

"He deserves nothing less, after all his disappointments in the past and after the ones to come soon," answered the confidante, "If I can endure billions of years of not being beside you and of not having our telepathic link, then I can surely spend all his mere decades with him, while keeping the aforesaid link."

"And what about family planning, dearest entity of nothingness?" snarked the confidant, "By definition, you proper cannot… well… you know?"

"Indeed, my chosen connection and I will cross that bridge when we get there," the Darkness conceded to God, although Moses Levinsky remained in her temporal grip.

* * *

 _Author's Note: This chapter, the previous one, and the earlier soul deal in the fanfic_ Bonding Outside The Bar _, were indeed written with the preference for shipping Dean and Amara, especially on a more consensual basis._ _The character developments that have unfolded since "Rock Never Dies" have only reinforced this preference._ _One aspiration is to have this relationship established by the end of the AU Season 12, by the time of the fanfic_ From Darkness To Darkness _._

 _The final exchange between was inspired darkly by a pet peeve against online comments speculating about a hypothetical offspring of the Darkness and Dean, comments which neglected God's statement about her being nothingness. At best, only Amara the physical vessel can reproduce with another being._


	53. Those Suspicious Details

**Those Suspicious Details**

It came to pass that the two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence sensed particular celestial changes unfold during the seven-day effort towards prophetic enlistment, so they took to their true forms of dark cloud and divine light. The Darkness knew that God wanted to continue with Moses Levinsky, only to be interrupted by the changes elsewhere.

"So much for getting back to your newest prophetic soundboard," grumbled the former.

"For now," added the latter, "shrinking the Commonwealth of Heaven for his personal viewing can wait."

What the two of them saw next was both grand and terrifying. Angelic hybrids had been released and welcomed into the heavenly ranks. There was not a single angel in the Commonwealth of Heaven who was not augmented by an infused Naphil grace. There was not a single member of that realm's upper ranks who was not empowered by an impressive number of supernatural souls of another kind. Over three hundred Brilliant Ones were each empowered by a bit over thirty-five hundred souls, and over two thousand more were each empowered by two hundred fifty souls. Meanwhile, a great number of supernatural souls had been set aside for the four absent, immediate sons of the Creator, as well as for the four absent Wheels. However, while the supernatural souls appeared to be monster souls within ordinary angelic perception, the two divine observers recognized them instantly as Lilin souls.

"Lilin souls in your old place? What are they doing there?" the confidante asked the obvious.

"Since time is paused, we should see other additional changes made to this place before digging deeper into those suspicious details," the confidant suggested his alternative.

The two divine companions saw that many Weapons of Heaven that were not angel blades had been made and given to some of the angelic leadership. Each of the twenty leading Fiery Ones received a portion which rivalled Gabriel in terms of destructive power. Each Holy Living One, Valiant One, and Electric One received a portion which rivalled Raphael similarly, while comparable portions were set aside for the Wheels. Meanwhile, reserved for each of the four created beings of primordial tzohar, or radiance, was a supply which rivalled an Angel Tablet.

Juxtaposed against this sight for the Darkness and God, however, was the sight of terrifying breaches in the walls of the Commonwealth of Heaven.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The events of this chapter and the next several ones occur in parallel with the events of_ _Grand Council of Angels_ _.  
_ _s/12651895/1/Grand-Council-Of-Angels_

 _The events of this chapter and the next several ones occur once again in parallel with the events of_ _Second Darkness: Beyond Power-Hungry Designs_ _.  
s/12894915/1/Second-Darkness-Beyond-Power-Hungry-Designs_


	54. Divine Replay

**Divine Replay**

Having seeing the terrifying breaches in the walls of the Commonwealth of Heaven, the dark cloud and the divine light came to the knowledge that it had been an unprovoked celestial assault by three million attackers that devastated these walls, then discerned that this had been orchestrated by none other than Sefira. The Darkness and God observed a divine replay of this machination by the Lesser Darkness.

"Unfortunately, Brother, you were right," lamented the Destroyer, "These new celestial soldiers of the dark were bred for war."

"I told you so, Sis!" exclaimed the Creator.

The two of them bore witness to the ability of the dark hostiles to claim the lives of many on patrol outside the walls, be they Supernal Men, Cherubim, Children of the Strong Ones, or Strong Ones. Once the remaining patrols retreated to safety inside, the divine observers beheld the second-strongest Dark Arch-Naphil in all her leadership capabilities, which were terrifying by the standards of lesser celestial beings.

"What a threatening announcement by that Mashhit!" commented the former on the lengthy speech conveyed to the heavenly defenders.

"She was merely the emissarial Rabshakeh, or chief of the princes, to her beloved pharaoh's Sennacherib!" opined the latter before the inevitable angelic pushback came.

"At least your winged suck-ups fought back," the elder kin quipped later on concerning the defensive battle won by the celestial defenders.

"Against hers, that is," grumbled her younger kin.

"Now why did my daughter send only three million for this doomed expedition?" wondered the stronger of the two observers.

Together, the two of them went back and forth with their divine replay, switching back and forth between the heavenly angels and their newfound adversary ruling from her dark tower, the Dark Gateway of Divinity. Another soliloquy from the latter found its way towards their hearing capabilities.

"Yes, runes and spellwork to subjugate all these winged suck-ups and others to my power," came the expression of dark intent.

An eerie silence befell the two divine companions.

"So, she has committed to…" the Darkness offered a partial blurt in surprise.

"Let us deal shrewdly with them," an angry God chanted briefly before continuing, "She has crossed the line beyond her own intelligent creations! There's gonna be hell to pay on her part for this sheer audacity!"

* * *

 _Author's Note: That no fondness comes from this corner for Chuck's "evil Demiurge" twist of character, taken straight from Gnosticism, is an understatement about the official Season 14 finale "Moriah." That the writers came up with this at the very last minute makes this worse. However, to say that this entire fanfic series is free from Gnostic twists would be inaccurate, as the character of Sefira, the Lesser Darkness, incorporates the darker aspects of both the Demiurge and Sophia._


	55. Comparative Collections

**Comparative Collections**

The dark cloud and the divine light maintained their simultaneous attention towards the angelic Commonwealth of Heaven and the opposing Darkest Domain ruled personally by Sefira. The moment had come for other celestial changes there to come to the full attention of the Darkness and God, even those made by the Lesser Darkness.

Regarding heavenly matters, the two primordial kin witnessed a great many angels spread forth throughout the omniverse. They were hopping from one vessel to the next, so that their peaceful departure from each vessel would yield traces of grace. These traces were then extracted and stored away, so that they could be used for angelic purposes later on.

Next, the two divine observers saw the angelic realm's leadership, or grand council, summon the desired vessels which had possessed by the four created beings of primordial tzohar, or radiance. That body then extracted the traces of radiance and allocated small amounts of them towards making eight primordial weapons, for these would be used directly against the would-be subjugator of angels just as Lucifer's spear had been used against the Destroyer. Everything that had been extracted was sufficient to be bound together to be renewable, and was even sufficient for one capable of primordial creation to create another archangelic being, although one not as powerful innately as Lucifer, let alone Michael.

Simultaneously, the two snoops gazed upon Sefira's response, for she created a causal loop in time to have her own collection of the traces of radiance from the distant past.

"So that's what happened to all that shed primordial blood from your four immediate sons!" exclaimed the aunt of those sons.

"I should have noticed all that scooping back when I was making the prison realms for the two Leviathan combiners," lamented her divine companion, "Moreover, I had no excuse not to notice this during the second opportunity, our family meeting!"

"You should have noticed then, too!" he added.

"How could either of us back then know who my daughter is?" the older of the two asked in her defense.

The collection scooped by the Lesser Darkness surpassed the one in angelic possession, for it was sufficient for the primordial creation of one as powerful innately as the Dark Arch-Naphil Mashhit. The next moment, the Darkness and God observed the vain decision to hide this greater collection from them.


	56. Opposing Drives

**Opposing Drives**

For the dark cloud and the divine light, Sefira's drive was not the only one that entered their attention. The Darkness and God came across opposing drives spanning the heavens, that of Uriel himself and that of Anna herself.

The former of the two Electric Ones, the celestial overlord of the breakaway Republic of Heaven, had sought to be empowered by tens of millions of dragon souls and to become the most powerful angelic being in the heavens. He therefore sent subordinates to bring him the Alpha Dragon.

"Your video game character from back home is now an inspiration for other angelic aspirants, Brother!" quipped the confidante, who remembered both her video game match with her divine companion and the latter's ultimately vain choice of Castiel as his fighting character.

The dark humour gave way, however, when the Destroyer read the thoughts and actions of the other Electric One, the former human female whom she had castigated in person. It was this celestial being who freed the very angelic hybrids whom the Creator had sealed away in imprisonment. It was this one who chose the less cooperative ones, the original Nephilim, to do some unsavoury work on her behalf. It was this one who sought to become the uncontested leader of the Commonwealth of Heaven and to match the innate power of the strongest of the Dark Arch-Nephilim, though she knew not the existence of Apollyon. It was this one who, within such empowerment, sought to draw upon the power of tens of millions of phoenix souls. More personally, it was this one who desired to conceive a permanent Naphil offspring with the very human she had been commanded to stay away from.

"Better cash in, Sis, on your venereal take on an audiovisual waking revelation involving a truly divine speaker," the confidant remarked wittily, having joined the mind-reading endeavour, "before she gets the worm!"

After getting past the lesser being's opposition to her very protective sentiments, the dark reader became relieved somewhat, for the object of her dark telepathy did consider having a far more powerful mate, even at the cost of stripping oneself temporarily of angelic grace. Both the Darkness and God became intrigued towards this prospect.


	57. Character Evolutions

**Character Evolutions**

The evolution of angelic fantasies fascinated the dark cloud and the divine light. The Darkness looked forward, first and foremost, to any opportunity to redirect angelic attractions away from her own chosen connection.

For his part, God became stunned upon observing Anna's shifting attraction towards none other than his first primordial son, Michael, the one who had incinerated her. The intense satisfaction of such attraction would be seen as incestuous in the eyes of her angelic siblings, even though neither she nor they were of primordial tzohar, or radiance, unlike the archangelic being. However, the primordial father became equally impressed towards the Electric One's willingness to be stripped of her angelic grace for a time, even one appropriate for a fling, so that she and her one-time superior could make amends venereally without committing incest.

"Brother, once Dean and I reconnect, once he accepts fully his bond with me, I'll be more than happy to be there for them, to summon your eldest immediate son, to negate all his power for the duration of their making up, and to resurrect your wayward daughter from the inevitable death during childbirth," offered the older sister, who maintained confidence in her own plans.

"I hate to admit this, Sis, but at the rate the newly mavericky Michael is going, that budding ladies' man would be better off having his hybrid kid with her than with an unfortunate encounter in a nightclub," confessed the younger brother, "I haven't stopped keeping tabs on him, you know."

"Indeed, you haven't," responded the former, "He's off on his family reunion with his immediate siblings, though, not making moves on mortal women."

"That doesn't mean he isn't adulting, though," cautioned the latter, "Of the four, he is the one most likely to hook up with a human. Lucifer has got his intensified contempt for humanity, and if anything else, he'll be the sarcastic sidekick chiding his older brother for not spending his invaluable time on far more supernatural matters."

"Meanwhile," he added, "Raphael is still very detached, and Gabriel prefers self-proclaimed deities."

In reaction, the Darkness could not help but wonder about the respective character evolutions of the two eldest of her immediate nephews, as described by God, and also about their consequences.

* * *

 _Author's Note: The anticipated character evolutions of Michael and Lucifer is a spin on the TV series_ Lucifer _, with the former becoming like the title character of that show and the latter becoming like Mazikeen. Chuck's prediction concerning his second son is, in fact, inspired by Mazikeen's pioneering rebuke in her show's pilot episode._

 _More importantly, because of the archangelic reunion in the fanfic_ Back At The Bar _, Lucifer's anti-humanity character won't deviate like it has in canon, from the official Season 12 episode "LOTUS" onwards. Still, someone of archangelic background has to become a ladies' man in relation to human women exclusively._


	58. Hypothetical Great-Nibling

**Hypothetical Great-Nibling**

After pondering more fully about character evolution, the dark cloud considered the existence of an angelic hybrid, already of grave concern to the divine light, taken to another degree, this time by someone other than one of Sefira's dark creations. Both she, the Darkness, and God had already seen the birth of the Dark Arch-Nephilim up close and personal.

In comparison to the most powerful subjects of the Lesser Darkness, such Arch-Naphil begotten by the eldest archangelic being would surpass Mashhit definitively and approach Apollyon in innate power. The instantaneous obliteration of any being of archangelic power except those two Dark Arch-Naphil, the hasty exorcism of any archangel per se, the instantaneous obliteration of any spiritual realm except the Bottomless Pit, the creation in normal time and ex nihilo of non-primordial celestial beings, and the removal of Holy Fire, would all be regular capabilities. Without additional power, however, this scion could be obliterated instantaneously by just the destructive power within a single Instrument of the Darkness.

The possibilities for additional power for this hybrid of celestial light would depend on the extent of both parents' fears. For instance, the strongest Dark Arch-Naphil had recently been empowered with tens of millions of Lilin souls, yet this was mere entrustment that could be revoked by her dark superior at any time. Moreover, that same superior had refrained from augmenting her dark creation's power any further; the lesser being bore runes and accompanying spellwork for severe restraint, things which could be overcome by further augmentations of power.

With a more willing Michael and especially a more willing Anna, this new progeny could be boosted by tens of millions of monster souls, so as to match the innate power of the late Death. The instantaneous obliteration of an Apollyon without enhancements, and also advanced healing in normal time of any archangelic hybrid or archangelic being per se, would be just two of the realizable capabilities. Any dark negation of soul-based additional power would have to be active, not just passive. Nevertheless, this offspring could still be made to bear runes and accompanying spellwork for severe restraint.

The Darkness extended her thoughts concerning this hypothetical great-nibling of hers, this hypothetical grandchild of none other than God himself.


	59. Unfamiliar Being

**Unfamiliar Being**

Next did the dark cloud consider further augmentations of power for the imagined non-creation of the divine light, enhancements in addition to tens of millions of monster souls. The Darkness discerned that this hypothetical grandchild of none other than God himself would need these to avoid being subject to Sefira's planned runes and accompanying spellwork of severe restraint, let alone cause untold mischief for that supremely ambitious daughter of hers, the Lesser Darkness.

The more limited of additional enhancements presented themselves as a plethora of Weapons of Heaven. An adequate number of them would provide additional power, but only of a purely destructive nature.

The more meaningful of additional enhancements was the possession of either the Naphil Tablet or a tablet computer and spares containing the entire Word of God. In no uncertain terms for the Destroyer would this great-nibling become mightier than all four immediate nephews of hers. Unrestricted interdimensional transportation was one of the realizable capabilities at this tablet-augmented level. Entry to, unobstructed traversal throughout, and easy exit from, the Bottomless Pit itself would enable this scion to work with that realm's most powerful inhabitants, most notably the supermassive Leviathan gestalts, to cause mischief.

The use in normal time of primordial beings to bring into being primordial entities or substances, from other primordial substances, would continue to be exclusive to the innate power of the created dark essence, at least where true necessary existents were not concerned. The ability to absorb and reflect the renewable power generated by mass prayer and veneration would continue to be exclusive to her, and even then to her physical vessel only. The ex nihilo power to recreate that vessel or create beings similar to it would continue to be exclusive to her. However, the imagined Arch-Naphil would not be precluded, at the tablet-augmented level, from converting souls into beings equivalent to the vessel, even with ease. By themselves, these new beings could become most mischievous. Alternatively, while such creations could not be worn by their hybrid creator, they could be possessed by the archangelic father, thereby boosting his considerable primordial power.

Once all these things were taken into consideration, the Darkness and God had within their all-seeing sights an unfamiliar being of blinding white light in close proximity to the lustful Electric One, one who was patently more powerful than Michael himself.


	60. Uses And Abuses

**Uses And Abuses**

The dark cloud snapped at the sight of a fifth being of blinding white light. The divine light had offered personal reassurance back in the Bottomless Pit that no immediate sons or daughters were being considered or fashioned as additions on his part.

"Brother, what did I tell you earlier about using either any recovered blood of yours or any recovered stuff of primordial creation to create any new immediate sons or daughters?" the Darkness demanded.

"Sis, this ain't my handiwork!" God protested his innocence.

In that moment, the most powerful entity in existence put her trust in the very tone of her divine counterpart's words, yet proceeded to verify on her own that he had nothing at all to do with this unanticipated development. First, her perception reached into their common home and found two primordial substances as had been placed, in their entirety. She found enough recovered primordial blood of divine light for the imagined creation of a light-based counterpart to a supermassive Leviathan gestalt, and she found enough primordial tzohar, or radiance, for the hypothetical creation of an archangelic being lesser than Lucifer but greater than Raphael. Next, her perception reached out to the Commonwealth of Heaven and confirmed the continued presence of the same amount of primordial radiance. Last, but not least, her perception reached out to the darkest domain in all of celestial existence, Sefira's own abode, and confirmed the continued presence of twice that same amount.

Having considered the hypothetical great-nibling, the divine verifier came up with uses and abuses for all these primordial substances. Not only could more immediate niblings be created, but multiple immediate great-niblings could be brought into being as hybrids. Unlike the former, the latter could fight anywhere, even against her, without being vulnerable to exorcism by primordial means. Ultimately did she realize that, were all these primordial substances to be used with most unfortunate intentions, they could be mixed together to create a single primordial being who would match the innate power of the Lesser Darkness herself.

The Darkness proceeded to resume the shared focus with God, a focus upon the fifth being of blinding white light.


	61. Dark Discovery Of Deception

**Dark Discovery Of Deception**

The two nigh-omnipotent entities of primordial existence, the dark cloud and the divine light, resisted further emotional outbursts on their part. Jointly, the Darkness and God focused their divine replay on their object of observation, the fifth being of blinding white light.

This unknown one, who was patently more powerful than Michael himself, was feminine in being. She called herself Radueriel, styled herself as a Primeval Angel, and made the assertion of having been made by the Creator just as the eldest archangelic being was bringing celestial entities of his own into being. Not only was this assertion contrary to what the two divine companions observed during their family meeting across the past and across all manner of space and other planes of existence, but she proceeded to speak other falsehoods, other utterances which were no less contrary.

Next, the two confidantes split their divine replay.

The Destroyer focused on the interactions of the living anomaly, from joining Anna's conspiracy to become the uncontested leader of the Commonwealth of Heaven to performing the very celestial changes to that realm which had just come under divine scrutiny. Indeed, it was none other than this created being who did the suspicious deed of creating tens of millions of Lilin souls for the heavenly denizens to use.

The Creator had a suspicion of his own. He recalled his very niece having collected stealthily the greatest amount of shed primordial blood from his immediate sons, and having sneaked in her causal loop in time to do so. If she could do this, then so could she create a complete puppet of a primordial kind. After all, she did intend to restrain all her lesser opposition with runes and spellwork crafted upon their vessels. He focused on the craftiness and scheming of none other than the supremely ambitious Sefira, only to see something worse unfold.

Radueriel the Primeval Angel was nothing more than a direct disguise, for none other than the Lesser Darkness.

There and then, the Darkness shared in God's dark discovery of deception.

* * *

 _Author's Note: There! Finally! This third-person omniscient POV reveal has been in the works since the Chapter 67 update to the fanfic_ Second Darkness: Beyond Power-Hungry Designs _. This chapter thus concludes all overlaps with_ _Second Darkness: Beyond Power-Hungry Designs_ _.  
s/12894915/1/Second-Darkness-Beyond-Power-Hungry-Designs_

 _Another Sefira-centric "Second Darkness" fanfic, one on her personal perspective once she has committed to the fake identity of Radueriel, may be considered._


	62. Divine Venting

**Divine Venting**

Moments ago, it had been the dark cloud who snapped verbally and presumptuously towards the divine light, thinking that the disguise of Sefira had been a genuine primordial-level angel. Now, the Darkness had to suffer God's venting, for it was his turn to be angry, this time at the Lesser Darkness and from afar.

"That beloved of yours," began the divine venting in a darkly low pitch, "she's a problem."

"It's not enough for her to be a celestial pharaoh and do lots of things Dark Lord-style!" came the sudden, higher-pitched expression of frustration.

"At least my daughter has been proactive with all those Lilin souls inside your children, ready to greatly diminish their augmented power on her command," commented the Destroyer.

"Forget that formerly suspicious detail, Sis!" snapped the Creator, "It's not enough for her to keep her runes and spellwork of severe restraint to her toys: her Top Ten acolytes, her celestial Magogim, and her Adonim! No, she has to extend these chains to creations not her own!"

"And Sis," he added, "don't remind me about absolutely unintended protection for either of us."

There and then, the older sister remembered what she said to him back in the Bottomless Pit.

"You mean what I said awhile back about these restraints making it easier for you to hit her 'toys' twice as hard should they try to hit you first?" she recollected.

"Yeah," acknowledged the younger brother, "Well, just as she had no intention whatsoever of protecting me when she crafted her chains originally, she has no intention whatsoever of protecting you with these new chains for my heavenly creatures!"

Immediately, the former wanted to point out a thing or two that had been neglected by the latter.

"Brother," she rebutted, "should I ever need to impose upon your children mere motor restraint such as this, I have more advanced means now of doing this myself."

"Let's see," she gave a slight brag, "I could fine-tune my dark fogs to not overpower their capacity for thought. What else? I could simply decree the subjugation of their motor functions."

"Most important of all," the Darkness concluded, "I could resort to my tried, tested, and true omniversal temporal manipulation, such as this ongoing one."

God remembered yet again the invaluable advantages afforded by the ability to manipulate time across Creation to a near-standstill.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Although no fondness comes from this corner for Chuck's "evil Demiurge" twist of character in the official Season 14 finale "Moriah," the beginning of the divine venting is inspired by a comment of his about Jack in that episode._


	63. Age-Old Deceitful Question

**Age-Old Deceitful Question**

Having given her reminder to her counterpart, the dark cloud could tell that the divine light had more to say about Sefira's scheme for imposing runes and spellwork of severe restraint upon her celestial opposition. The Darkness yielded accordingly to God.

"Back to our observation," the latter enjoined, then continued more loudly.

"I stand corrected: It's not enough for her to resort to deception in order to extend her chains to creations not her own!" came the sudden, higher-pitched expression of frustration concerning the Lesser Darkness, "No, she has to make both Lucifer and Monster Eve look like underachieving wimps!"

"She has to be the shrewd serpent herself, unlike Lucifer who enticed Monster Eve into colluding and assuming serpent form! She has to pull off her stunt of deception in the Garden of Heaven itself, unlike the earlier craftiness in the Garden of Eden!" the Creator elaborated angrily, recalling the little details he shared with his divine companion during their short tour of the spiritual abodes.

"She has to be the one to pop that age-old deceitful question," he prepared to chant, "'Did God really say?'"

"Oh, look!" he enjoined, "She actually said this to a tee!"

At this point, all the confidante could do was quip, for her temper was cool once again.

"Well, Brother, my daughter has at least proven that Anna and Michael deserve one another," she divagated, "When the chips are down, one of them can't judge something to be too good to be true, while the other fell in line for ages with the perceived perfect plan of another."

"Sis, what does all that have anything to do whatsoever with all the manipulation and deception of the highest degree that we're seeing?" the confidant complained about the digression.

"You know, there are a couple of related good news in what I said," suspired the Darkness in response, "While the disguise can hold indefinitely against the scrutiny of regular supernatural beings, it can be exposed by primordial scrutiny after a very short period of time. Also, the false primeval origin account can't withstand the presence of any of your immediate sons, or even the presence of any of your four eldest granddaughters, the Wheels created by Michael himself."

Still desperate, God did not hesitate to consider these two points being made.


	64. Conveyed Poetically

**Conveyed Poetically**

It did not take long for the dark cloud to preempt the divine light in the entertainment of certain measures against Sefira.

"Brother, don't bother apporting your four immediate sons or your four eldest granddaughters into the angelic midst," spoke the Darkness, "All these lesser children of yours need to scrutinize the radiance of deception before them on their own."

God listened and relented from divine intervention of this sort against the Lesser Darkness.

"Still," he mentioned grudgingly, "I did indeed enact, by my speech, that angels could be expelled by living hosts through the cancellation of their consent."

"You saw this during our family meeting, Sis!" he offered a sharp reminder, "Free will has to be respected and upheld, even at the expense of possession resilience!"

"As consolation for them, though, I made possible the permanent angelic possession of certain dead humans," he added, "It's not enough, though, to allay their heavenly concerns of being kicked out by something as far out to left field as an exorcism spell."

It was time for the older sister to interject.

"What my daughter is doing is psychologically different from what the shrewd serpent did in the Garden of Eden," she noted, "The latter exploited human curiosity; the former is tapping into angelic fear."

"Yeah," retorted the younger brother, "and this scam for her runes and spellwork of severe restraint comes straight out of contemporary fiction!"

"Near is the moment that Sefira, the Lesser Darkness," the Destroyer conveyed poetically her having been inspired by that remark,  
"Had prepared and long had awaited.  
This alpha ego, the self-proclaimed 'Active Divine Feminine,'  
Sought to subdue her celestial opposition to her service."

"Thus was found enough celestial ears that would heed her," she continued gracefully yet darkly,  
"She who arose in might,  
And enough tongues that would enlarge what had been heard,  
Coming from the radiance of deception before them."

"They hearkened to this second darkness,  
She whose spell knowledge was great.  
They most gladly received her,  
Desiring ever to become like the primordial ones," she concluded her dark poetry.

"She's terrifyingly slick at making the sales pitch for something far worse than a mere lemon!" exclaimed the Creator.

What was then conveyed by the Darkness to God was silent agreement that could be comprehended only divinely.

* * *

 _Author's Note: Various allusions in_ Grand Council of Angels _and_ Second Darkness: Against The Heavens _have come together in Amara's composition of dark poetry. Many of the words, in turn, have been inspired by J.R.R. Tolkien's wordings of the key deceptions in his fictional work._


End file.
